Ice Water
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: A collection of one shots following Sapphire's new life as a Guardian with her family, both birth and new, her friends, her believers...and her winter spirit boyfriend. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope all of you ROTG fans will appreciate this :)**

* * *

 **Ice Water**

 **New Home**

Sapphire Aquamarie, the newly appointed Guardian of Equality, had a dilemma.

She had a new home now in the Palace of Beginnings but she couldn't quite figure out _where_ in the Palace to settle herself. The Palace of Beginnings had hundreds of rooms, each immaculate and beautiful, but none of them were quite what she had in mind. She wanted a space of her own where she could really make it her own, a niche that could be her private getaway whenever the pressures of being a Guardian became too rough for her.

"I just can't seem to find a good place…" Sapphire sighed as she hung out with Marina and Jack in the Seasonal Gardens. "What about that room where you stayed your first time here?" Jack inquired curiously. "It was nice…but not exactly my type. I want a place I can truly make my own," Sapphire told him, swirling a small trickle of water around her head. "Well, I'm no interior decorator. But I'm sure you'll find a good place here in the Palace to stay, Saph," Jack smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and lifted off the ground.

"Now where are you headed off to?" Sapphire cocked her head at him. "I gotta go spread some snow in Japan. You want me to go grab some sake for you?" Jack replied, grinning. Sapphire lightly laughed. "I don't drink Jack, but I'm a Hello Kitty fan," she said. "A Hello Kitty for my lovely water sprite. Consider it done!" Jack smiled and flew off to spread some snow in the Land of the Rising Sun.

Sapphire smiled and looked at Marina curiously. "You got any ideas where I can live in the Palace, Marina?" she asked. The giant swan turned her graceful neck about thoughtfully before an idea lit up her brain. "I think I know some people who can help. Hop on!" she said, beckoning to Sapphire to climb onto her back. Sapphire got on Marina's saddle and they flew off. They passed by verdant fields and sprawling forests until they reached a familiar location.

"Hey…wasn't this where the Scepter of Creations was kept?" Sapphire looked confused as they arrived at the familiar waterfall. "Yup, and this is where we're gonna get help in finding your dream place," Marina said as Sapphire parted the waterfall and they flew into the cave filled with crystals. "Let's dive down now," Marina said. Nodding Sapphire guided her giant swan comrade into a swan dive. Her underwater breathing ability activated and she passed the magic onto Marina, enabling her to breathe. They dove a bit further in until two mermaids swam past them. "Hi, Melody! Hey, Melanie!" Sapphire greeted the mermaid protectors of the Scepter of Creations.

"Oh, hello, Sapphire! Fancy seeing you and Marina here again," Melody, the mermaid with sand colored hair, greeted her. "What brings you girls here to our aquatic abode? Any trouble?" Melanie, the mermaid with auburn hair, asked. "Sapphire's having a hard time where she should live in the Palace of Beginnings. Can you two help us?" Marina asked hopefully.

Melanie and Melody immediately smiled.

"We have the perfect place for you, Saph," Melody said. "Follow us!" Melanie laughed. With two flicks of their tails, the mermaid sisters swam off and Marina and Sapphire followed them.

* * *

"Hmmm…which one should I get…?" Jack wondered out loud as he looked at the plethora of Hello Kitty merchandise in the Sanrio Japan Store in Tokyo. Sayuri, one of Jack's Japanese believers, was helping him in pick out a present for Sapphire. *" _Anata no gārufurendo wa, mizu no seishindesu ka? (Your girlfriend is a water spirit?)_ " Sayuri asked the Guardian of Fun. *" _Hai, kanojo no sukinairo wa aodesu. (Yes, and her favorite color is blue.)_ " Jack nodded.

Sayuri smiled and picked out a Hello Kitty doll wearing a cute blue sailor's uniform. Jack grinned. *" _Sore wa saikōdesu! Arigatō! (That's perfect! Thank you!)"_ he said, gratefully bowing to Sayuri and giving her the needed amount of Yen for payment. Sayuri bowed to Jack and waved goodbye to him as Jack flew off to continue spreading snow in Japan.

* * *

"This place…is awesome," Sapphire had the widest grin on her face as she gazed at the large castle like coral structure Melanie and Melody had led her and Marina to. It was so colorful and there were schools of equally colorful fish swimming about. "And here's the best part," Melody smiled as she and her sister led her inside. To Sapphire's surprise, the inside was dry as a bone but still had a cool atmosphere and she could smell fresh air. "This place is actually connected to the surface so air can freely circulate though here. What do you think?" Melanie asked as she and her sister surfaced. Sapphire and Marina went ashore to explore.

Sapphire could see that this place was exactly how she wanted her dream home to be like. It was spacious, beautiful and she could even see some spots where she could do some decorating of her own. This place was perfect!

"I think I've found my place," the water spirit grinned. "And the best part is that Melody and Melanie live close by. Neighbors!" Marina said excitedly. Thanking the mermaid sisters, Sapphire and Marina went back to the Palace of Beginnings to see Mother Nature and Father Time. The two great beings accompanied her to the coral structure and were instantly onboard, agreeing that the coral palace was the perfect place for Sapphire to live in. It was in Sapphire's element and also had a strategic location where very few intruders would try to venture into. As long as Sapphire accompanied visitors underwater so they could breathe, she could have anyone visit her anytime.

Sapphire immediately set out to clean up her new home and plan what she would do to make it truly her own. Jack came back that afternoon and was all smiles as he gave Sapphire the Hello Kitty doll. Sapphire squealed and gave the doll a squeeze. Then she smiled and, after placing her new Hello Kitty in a waterproof bag, led Jack to her new place.

"Welcome to Villa de Aquamaria!" she said grandly as she and Jack arrived at her coral palace. Jack took a look around and whistled, "Nice place you got here…It might need some furniture, though…" he said thoughtfully. "Yeah, it's not much at this point…but I'll transform it into my haven soon enough," Sapphire grinned and took her Hello Kitty doll out of the waterproof bag. "In the meantime, this will be my starting point," she smiled as she placed the doll on a small coral pedestal. "It's starting to look like your place already," Jack grinned and Sapphire smiled back at him.

* * *

 **The Japanese sentences came from me using Google as a translator. Anyways, read and review. More one-shots to come!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update for Ice Water. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG. Just my OCs**

 **Daily Visits**

No matter how busy she was, Sapphire always found time to visit her family in Burgess. Ever since she had become a Guardian, Sapphire now lived under the care of Mother Nature and Father Time at their realm. Her family missed her living under their roof but they always knew that she could always visit. Of course, they had to be careful. Since everyone else knew that Sapphire Aquamarie had died in a freak snowboarding accident, they had to make sure to interact with the Guardian of Equality in private so people wouldn't start thinking of them as crazy or in denial.

Sapphire also made sure to give her family a heads up before she popped in for a visit. How did she do that? Well, Layla and Donnie always kept a small jar of water in their rooms. Whenever Sapphire wanted to visit, she'd send a message through the jar. The water in both jars would swirl and Sapphire's face would appear so she could communicate with her brother and sister.

In fact, today, Layla was just busy doing her homework when her older sister decided to use the water jar to contact her. Layla looked up from her Geography textbook and saw the water in her jar swirling. Excitedly tossing her book aside, Layla went to her nightstand and picked up the jar. Unscrewing the lid off, Layla watched as the water floated out of the jar.

"Hey, how's my little sis?" Sapphire's face beamed at her through the rippling water. "You know, school, homework, boys! I think Jamie winked at me during English earlier," Layla gushed. Sapphire smiled widely, always loving a good gab session with her sister in the afternoon. "Ooh, do tell!" she said eagerly. Layla then smiled mischievously. "Nuh-uh, you gotta go here first. Then I can tell you every single detail," she requested. Sapphire looked at her knowingly but said, "Well, I don't really have much to do today. Jack's making it snow in Norway and I just finished managing the tides over at Hawaii," before the water floated back down into the jar.

"Mom! Dad! Sapphire's coming to visit!" Layla hollered down the stairs. Sadie and Joshua heard her and looked at each other, smiling. Two seconds later Donnie came running out of his room with his water gun. "I'll get ready!" Donnie yelled excitedly and went to have his water gun filled so he could get the jump on his big sister. "No one's out on the streets…We're in the clear," Joshua reported, checking to see if any of their neighbors were around. "I'll make some snacks," Sadie smiled, going to the kitchen.

About half an hour later, Sapphire and her trusty swan friend, Marina, arrived. "Saph, you're back!" Donnie then pointed his water gun at his big sister with a mischievous grin on his face only to get that grin wiped off when Sapphire conjured up a huge stream of water and aimed at him! "Nice try, little bro. But you gotta get up pretty earlier to surprise me," the Guardian of Equality smirked. "Aw, phooey!" Donnie pouted, dropping his weapon. "And, now, prepare for the love peck!" Marina giggled and proceeded to give the little five-year-old an affectionate peck. Donnie giggled and hugged the giant swan.

Sapphire went over to her parents and embraced them. "How's my little Guardian?" Joshua asked, smiling fondly at his daughter. "I'm doing great, dad! Oh, I should definitely take you guys to the Palace one of these days and show you my place," Sapphire grinned. "Already found a place of your own and you're not even in college…I'm so proud," Sadie pretended to cry, failing miserably. "Mom, you're not that good an actress," Layla smiled, rushing over to her big sister and gave her a big hug. The afternoon was spent over tea, sandwiches and cookies as Sapphire regaled her family with tales of her recent adventures with Jack in the Baltic Sea and what's been going on in the oceans all over the world. Sadie and Joshua also eagerly shared their latest research on manta rays and lemon sharks. Donnie, while playing with Marina, told his big sister how everyone in his class knows about the Guardians and they all think that it's so cool how he's related to one of them. Layla, on the other hand, sheepishly asked Sapphire for help with her Geography. The water spirit gladly obliged and listened in earnest as Layla told her how she's been doing at school. And it was no surprise to her that Layla had developed a crush on Jamie Bennett.

At the end of the day, Sapphire demonstrated a new technique she had learned. "Oohh…Aaaahhhh…" Donnie and Marina both breathed out in awe as Sapphire made water figures of all kinds of animals. She even figured out how to make them sound like real animals!

As her family watched in awe, Sapphire knew that these daily visits were something she would never get tired of. As long as her family were still around, she would always be there to protect them.

 **Read and review! Those two things make me very happy :D**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another one shot for y'all! This time, Sapphire does some catching up with her Florida Five-O friends at their beach house in Florida. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Catching Up**

"So, this new guy named Darren moved in across the street. And, I'm telling you, he is _hot_!" Collette told her friends.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Nathan and I heard in Chemistry Class that Bryce and Jennifer called it quits." Nick reported.

" _No!_ " Abby gasped in shock.

"It's true. I heard Jennifer broke up with Bryce after she caught him cheating on her with Stacey." Nathan nodded in agreement with Nick's statement.

"Aw, and they were such a cute couple…" Georgia frowned.

Sapphire listened to her friends' stories with keen interest, sipping her iced tea every now and then. It was another bright and sunny day in Florida and the Guardian of Equality had dropped by at her friends' beach house to do some catching up. It'd been a few months since Sapphire became a Guardian and she hadn't had a chance to spend some time with her teenage friends so, after helping Mother Nature spread some rain in the Amazon that morning, she immediately went to Florida to visit them.

"Eh, Bryce has always been too fickle with girls anyway…" Sapphire remarked, taking a nice long sip of her iced tea. "I know, right? By the way, Saph, how have things been going between you and Jackie?" Abby asked, a playful grin on her face. Sapphire nearly did a spit take while her friends laughed. "Things have been going great with me and _Jack_ , Abby," the Guardian of Equality said emphatically. "Has he taken you out on a date?" Collette asked, itching to get the scoop. "He took me out sledding last week in Alaska. We had fun," Sapphire smiled. "Man, I bet being a Guardian's got a ton of perks…" Nathan said, a little envious.

"But I bet it's hard getting believers now that you've just joined the ranks," Nick told Sapphire who shrugged. "Yeah, I still have a long way to go. Jack's already got half a million believers while I've only got around 365, 000…" Sapphire sighed. "Well, that's not a bad start. And maybe if you show up around places where they worship water spirits like, say, China, you can gain more believers," Georgia suggested. Sapphire looked interested and thoughtfully tapped her chin.

"Hmmm…come to think of it, I've never been to any other places in China other than Beijing…" she said thoughtfully. "Oh, when you visit China, bring us back a panda bear!" Abby said excitedly, making the others laugh.

"I'll see what I can do," Sapphire smiled before she and her Florida Five-O friends continued gossiping. Nathan, Nick, Abby, Collette and Georgia all ignored the weird looks people were giving them. To any unsuspecting passerby, the five teenagers were talking to an empty chair. But, hey, maybe one of those people giving them funny looks would see Sapphire and believe too.

And the five of them all made a secret swear that they would never, ever, stop believing in the Guardians.

After all, their best friend was one of them!

* * *

 **My apologies if this is short. I've been having mild writer's block. Hopefully the next update will be better. In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another update for all you ROTG fans. And to the guest reviewers who want some Jack and Sapphire M rated material, sorry but no M stuff allowed here. I only do Rated K-T stories.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Education**

Sapphire Aquamarie listened intently as her parents, Sadie and Joshua, had a discussion regarding her education at the Palace of Beginnings. Mother Nature and Father Time listened intently as Sadie and Joshua talked to them.

"Just because she's a Guardian now, it doesn't mean she has to forego studying. That's why my wife and I want to ensure that Sapphire keeps up with the rest of the teenagers in her class," Joshua explained. "We're more than willing to give you the books and materials needed. We just want to make sure Sapphire still gets a quality education," Sadie added. "Hooo! Hoo! I call History Class!" Millennium suddenly swooped down from one portion of the throne room and perched on Father Time's shoulder, ruffling up his plumage in excitement. "Well, since Millennium's all for it, we might as well get a curriculum for Sapphire's grade. Now how much will books and equipment cost?" Father Time asked, chuckling. "Nonsense. You two don't need to pay us anything," Sadie shook her head, politely declining payment.

Joshua then handed the two great Guardians of Nature and Time a folder containing all the information they would need for Sapphire's lessons as well as a list of books. "If you ever need to use the printer or the computer for your research, honey, feel free to let yourself in," he smiled, handing Sapphire a duplicate of all the keys to the Aquamarie family residence.

"Whoa…Dad…you and Mom are actually trusting me with the house whenever you two, Donnie and Layla are out? That's a big risk you're taking," Sapphire remarked. "We trust you, sweetie. But only for research work. No parties while we're gone, got it?" Sadie reminded her gently. "Aw, and I was planning to…" Sapphire whined. "Sapphire Aquamarie," Joshua said sternly. "Kidding!" the water spirit giggled.

A week after Sapphire's parents talked to Mother Nature and Father Time, Sapphire's lessons began. And, compared to a regular high school, Sapphire was _not_ bored.

Sure, she still hated Math with a passion but her lessons were never boring thanks to her teachers. Millennium, being her History teacher, allowed her to accompany him and Father Time to different time periods to experience her lessons for herself. Father Time was her Mathematics teacher, making sure that Sapphire didn't get _too bored_ during his lessons while Mother Nature was both her Natural Sciences and Christian Values teacher. Sapphire personally found her foster mother's Natural Sciences lessons to be her favorite.

The other Guardians also served as her teachers in various subjects as well. North served as her Physics teacher and the Guardian of Wonder had a knack for explaining Newton's Laws and mechanics with the magic ice sculptures he crafted specially for each lesson. Bunny ensured Geography to be fun and hands-on in the Warren as he helped Sapphire make models of the continents with his eggs marching about to make them. Tooth was Sapphire's Foreign Languages instructor and she was fluent in any language. Sapphire's favorite languages to learn were Tagalog, a number of Philippine native dialects, French and Spanish. And Sandy, being the quiet one, taught Sign Language and Arts. Even though her teacher never spoke, Sapphire didn't have a problem understanding her mentor's sand symbols and was always encouraged by Sandy to unleash her imagination and think up of art that could only come from her wildest dreams.

Yeah, Sapphire's education was the kind education any student would wish to have.

And what really made it fun was that a certain winter spirit was her classmate.

* * *

 **The next update may…or may not…have some Jack/Sapphire fluff so keep an eye out for it! In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prepare for some cute and undeniably funny Jealous!Jack :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS!**

* * *

 **Overprotective**

It was the annual Spirit Gathering and also Sapphire Aquamarie's official debut as a water spirit. Making sure that her long blue hair was nicely done up and her clothes weren't wrinkled, she stepped into forest glade where the Gathering was taking place in Canada.

"Oh, hey, the newbie's here!" Maple, the Autumn Spirit, called out and went over to Sapphire smiling. Maple wore a dress that seemed to have been made of fallen maple leaves and wore an acorn cap on her head. "My name's Maple! You must be Sapphire, right?" she asked cheerfully. "Yeah, that's me. Nice to meet you," Sapphire smiled and shook hands with her.

"Oh, I love your dress! And that snowflake pendant really brings out your eyes!" another female spirit, wearing a green silk dress decorated with pansies and embroidered butterflies and with a pair of shimmering pink butterfly wings, gushed and flitted over to Sapphire. "This is Pansy. She's the Spring Spirit," Maple introduced Sapphire to her friend. "Cool, so who's the Spirit of Summer?" Sapphire smiled. "Why, it's _you_! Water's _very_ important during summer! Gotta stay hydrated!" Pansy giggled, bubbly as ever.

"Pansy's got quite a… _spring in her step_ , doesn't she?" Sapphire joked, making both spirits laugh. "Haha! Good sense of humor, Jack was right about you!" Maple laughed. "Finally, the little snowflake's found someone! They grow up so fast!" Pansy sighed, wiping a tear from her eye. "Wait, you two know Jack?" Sapphire asked in surprise.

"We've known each other for 300 years. Maple and I have been spirits longer than Jack by about 50 years and we've kind of become like his older sisters or something like that. He's quite a handful sometimes, but he's loads of fun," Pansy smiled at her.

Then a group of water spirits came to Sapphire, excited to welcome her.

"Oh, I guess I gotta get acquainted with my fellow water wielders. See you later!" Sapphire waved to Maple and Pansy as she was ushered away. "See you later, Sapphire!" Maple called out.

Then a flame spirit with bright orange eyes appeared in a burst of flame!

"Eeeek! Coal, quit doing that!" Pansy shrieked, glaring daggers at the flame spirit. "Pfft! Whatever. So, that's the new water chick?" Coal lazily looked over at Sapphire, who was currently talking to a Japanese kappa. "She's really nice," Maple said. Coal was a boy with tan skin, spiky, flaming red hair and wore black leather all over. He looked at Sapphire as she laughed at something Mazu, the Chinese water goddess, had said.

"So she's Frosty's new girlfriend? Doesn't look like much," Coal scoffed.

"Trust me, Coal, she'll snuff out your flame in an instant."

Coal, Maple and Pansy spun around to see Jack behind them, glaring daggers at the flame spirit. "Jack!" Maple and Pansy greeted the winter spirit who nodded to them before turning his attention back to Coal. "I don't want you making fun of Sapphire nor do I want you anywhere _near_ her, got it?" Jack warned Coal, his icy blue eyes dead serious. Coal merely laughed and shook his head. "Geez, Frosty, don't turn your snowflakes into a blizzard. I'm not gonna hurt her or anything," he chuckled as Sapphire finished talking pleasantries with her fellow water spirits and spotted Jack.

"Jack, there you are!" the Guardian of Equality said, running over to the winter spirit with a big smile. "Hey, babe," Jack grinned, giving his girlfriend a kiss. Coal stuck out his tongue and pretended to gag. "Who's the dude?" Sapphire raised an eyebrow at Coal. "This is Coal, flame spirit," Jack said, eyeing the redhead suspiciously. "Nice to see a new face," Coal said politely, extending his hand out to Sapphire. "Likewise…although I don't think we should be shaking hands," Sapphire said, knowing that fire and water didn't mix. "Oh, come on, I can take anything," Coal said with easy confidence. Shrugging Sapphire shook hands with him, steam suddenly coming out when Sapphire's hand made contact with Coal's.

"Wow…hot…" Sapphire remarked while Coal slightly winced, to Jack's amusement. "Thanks," Coal said, a little woozy from Sapphire's touch. "Not you, I meant your element," Sapphire deadpanned. Pansy and Maple both giggled and, then, brought Sapphire with them to introduce her to the other spirits. Coal couldn't help but grin. "You got yourself quite a prize, Frosty," he smirked. When Jack saw the look in Coal's eyes, he got annoyed. "She's no prize, Coal. Now, just shove off," he said flatly.

* * *

But, to Jack's displeasure, Coal didn't shove off. Instead, the flame spirit tagged along with the four of them. And it didn't help Jack that he kept trying to flirt with Sapphire. The water spirit wasn't naïve, but she was pretty flattered by Coal's compliments. All the while, Jack was gripping his staff so tightly that Maple and Pansy feared that the piece of wood would just snap in half in Jack's hand.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're quite a bombshell? Like, you know, beach volleyball girl-type bombshell?" Coal asked, grinning at Sapphire. "Eh, once. But that was from my Uncle Jorge," Sapphire replied casually. "So…how's Guardian life?" Coal asked, cocking his head to the side. "It's awesome. I love being a Guardian," Sapphire smiled at him. "Got its perks, huh?" Coal smirked, Sapphire nodding. Jack merely clenched his jaw and tried to keep himself from forming a blizzard.

Then Coal asked a question that _really_ made Jack's blood boil.

"Are you and Jack serious in your relationship?"

Maple and Pansy both gasped at the question while Sapphire suddenly looked like she wanted either slap Coal in the face or blush.

"Okay, that's it!" Jack decided that enough was enough and hooked Coal by the neck with his staff and dragged him away from Sapphire. "What?! I was just asking!" the flame spirit choked out, trying to free himself. "Well, what you asked _my_ girlfriend was _very_ inappropriate, you pervert!" Jack snapped and, just for kicks, flew up with Coal still in his grasp and dropped him into a group of stink spirits!

Almost everyone in the gathering laughed at Coal's misfortune. Sapphire was the only one who didn't. Instead, she went over to Coal and doused him with cold water! "Agh! My hair!" Coal shrieked, his flaming red hair turning limp and black. "FYI, Coal, Jack is a complete gentleman and would _never_ try to take advantage of me. So leave me alone and don't even try flirting with me again because I will not hesitate to extinguish you into a pile of ashes!" the Guardian of Equality threatened him, before turning heel and walking off.

"Whoo! Girl's got backbone!" Maple whistled. "Way to show him, Saph! Honestly, he's been getting on everyone's nerves," Pansy laughed. Jack grinned proudly at the water spirit. "That's my girl," he said, gently kissing Sapphire on the forehead. "You know, Jack, you're really cute when you're overprotective," Sapphire laughed softly. "I wasn't overprotective!" Jack said defensively. "Right, and sheep can fly," Sapphire rolled her ocean blue eyes at him. "Yes, they can. I had the wind take them out for a nice flight once…" Jack mumbled before Sapphire suddenly pulled him in for a kiss.

"Squuuuueeeee! New couple alert!" Pansy squealed. "I think I'm calling their ship name _Ice Water_ ," Maple smiled. All the other spirits wolf whistled and cheered as Jack Frost and the newbie kissed.

* * *

 **Read and Review! Those two things are the fuel for my writing fire ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is based on one of my guest reviews suggestions. Enjoy ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG AND ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS ANIMATION**

* * *

 **What Might Have Been**

"What? Since when?" Jack Frost asked in shock. "Since this morning. After breakfast, she just took off with Marina and we haven't seen her all day," Mother Nature replied worriedly as she tended to a bonsai in her garden. "And it's almost lunchtime. We've spoken to Bunny, Sandy and Tooth but they've been busy and haven't seen Sapphire all day," Father Time said, sighing. Millennium ruffled up his plumage and asked, "Jack, would you be so kind enough as to help us go look for Sapphire?"

Jack didn't need to be asked twice, already using the special snow globe North had given him to take him, Millennium, Mother Nature and Father Time to Santoff Claussen in the North Pole. "Ah, Mother Nature and Father Time and Millennium! What brings you here?" North, the Guardian of Wonder, greeted them jovially. Jack immediately flew up to the Globe of Belief, where every single child was monitored, and looked for Sapphire's light. Unlike all the kids, whose lights were yellow, the Guardians all had different-colored lights to identify themselves with.

Jack looked around carefully. He could see his own light blue, North's red, Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium's silver at their spot in the North Pole. He could see Bunny's emerald green in Australia, Tooth's pink somewhere in, surprisingly, Australia as well and Sandy's golden yellow up in Mexico.

Finally Jack zeroed in on two ocean blue dots of light in Antarctica. "What are they doing there…?" Jack wondered out loud. "Come again, Jackson?" Millennium hooted. "I found her. She's with Marina at Antarctica," Jack informed Mother Nature and Father Time. "Ah, she's probably out there enjoying the frigid water and playing with the penguins and seals there," Father Time smiled knowingly. "Oh, dear! She didn't pack a coat and it's freezing there!" Mother Nature said worriedly and used her power to make a winter coat out of animal furs. "Shall we take the sleigh?" North offered. "It _is_ faster," Jack shrugged. Without a moment to lose, Jack, Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium climbed onto the sleigh and, with a crack of the reins, North had the reindeer take off into the air!

"Antarctica!" North boomed, throwing one of his snow globes out and opened a portal to the frigid continent.

* * *

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" Sapphire and Marina squealed as they slid down an ice slide after some penguins and into the cool arctic water. "I love penguins!" Marina giggled, playing Marco Polo with some of the friendly young penguins in the water. "People really need to take a stand against global warming. These little cuties need their cool home to _stay cool_ ," Sapphire said seriously before giving a penguin that had swam over to her a big hug.

"I agree. If I was a penguin and the glaciers started melting…I think I'll make like Mumble from ' _Happy Feet_ ' and dance a message to the White House or something," Marina laughed, getting out of the water along with the Guardian of Equality. "I think I'll ask Jack to add a little more ice on this part…" Sapphire mused, seeing a chunk of ice fall into the water nearby.

That's when Marina looked up and spotted the sleigh flying towards them. "Uh, Saph…you might wanna start preparing an explanation…" the giant swan said nervously, waggling her right wing. Sapphire paled slightly once she saw the stern faces on her foster parents and Millennium. North landed the sleigh and, right away, Jack got out and zipped straight over to Sapphire with the coat he had gotten from Mother Nature.

"It'll keep you warm…" he said, handing the coat over. "I'm not cold…" Sapphire said but put the coat on anyway. "Sapphire, if you're going somewhere for an extended period of time, you have to tell at least one of us," Father Time lectured the water spirit. "And if you're going someplace cold, pack a coat or a jacket or a sweater with you. We don't want you getting sick…And, good gracious, I forgot to make you some mittens! Your hands are getting frostbitten!" Mother Nature cried out in alarm, quickly making a pair of mittens from a cotton tree growing out of her hair.

Sapphire sighed and rolled her eyes, which Millennium saw. "Now, now, young lady, we are just concerned for you so don't go sassing us," the Whiskered Screech hooted at her. "Wow…Millennium knows what sassing means and is actually sassing us right now…That is so weird and out of character," Marina giggled while Millennium merely ruffled his feathers.

Jack then took the finished mittens from Mother Nature and handed them to Sapphire, who silently put them on. "Sapphire, what are you and Marina doing here?" the Guardian of Fun asked worriedly. "We just wanted to go play with the penguins," Sapphire said as a whole colony of the flightless birds waddled up to them. "Heh, they're cute. The way they waddle…" Jack chuckled and began imitating the penguins' waddling, much to his girlfriend's amusement. "We were also keeping an eye on the glaciers. Global warming's a pain in the neck," Marina said primly. "I can fix that," Mother Nature smiled and snapped her fingers. Instantly, ice formed over the part of the glacier that had just lost ice. "Oh, yeah, so can I!" Jack then pointed his staff at some hollowed out areas of the glacier and his icy magic shot out of it, effectively sealing up all the cracks.

"Perfect! Well, Marina and I still wanna go explore Antarctica. We'll be back before supper," Sapphire told Mother Nature and Father Time. "Alright, dear. Just make sure to stay warm," Father Time smiled. "We'll have hot cocoa and cider tonight to warm you and Marina up," Mother Nature gently hugged the water spirit. "Just be careful and don't do anything reckless," Millennium pointed a knowing talon at Marina. "Okay…no sliding off ice floes or any crazy stunt…whatever," the giant swan deadpanned.

North looked at Jack and smiled knowingly. "And I suppose you stay here and give Sapphire grand tour?" he asked coyly. "North, you know me too well," Jack flashed the Russian a smile.

* * *

While Mother Nature, Father Time and Millennium all climbed into North's sleigh and left, Sapphire, Jack and Marina explored the vast whiteness of Antarctica. They had a ton of fun diving into the water with the penguins and waddling about the ice. Jack tried to belly slide with them but his body just wasn't built to be as plush as a penguin's so he basically went tumbling head-over-heels the entire way down.

"They make it look so easy…" Jack muttered as a couple of penguins zipped past him. "Well they're penguins, Jack. They have belly sliding down to a science," Sapphire laughed as she helped her boyfriend out. That's when Marina spotted something in the distance. Flying up, the giant swan saw something that really made her eyes go wide.

"Whoa…You two need to check this out!" she shouted down to Sapphire and Jack. Jack called on the wind to lift him off the ground while Sapphire used her orichalcum staff to conjure up a water spout to propel her up. A giant structure of ice and black sand came into view and Jack felt his stomach twist itself into knots the second he recognized it. "Let's check it out…" Sapphire said softly and got on Marina.

"H-hey, wait!" Jack yelped as the two girls flew off in the direction of the ice. Sighing worriedly, Jack followed them.

"Look at this thing! It's ginormous!" Marina exclaimed as they flew around the ice. "Black sand? Oh, Manny, not again…" Sapphire gulped as she tentatively touched the ice, making sure not to get any of the fear dust on her skin. Jack finally caught up with them and, with a gentle but strong gust of wind, propelled Sapphire and Marina back. "It's not safe here…We should go…" the winter spirit said quietly. "Jack, this thing is incredible! How did Pitch even make ice like this?" Marina asked, eyes wide in awe. Jack could only give her a guilty look. Sapphire's eyes widened as she connected the dots to form the big picture.

"… _You?_ " the Guardian of Equality breathed out, shocked. "You might wanna sit down for this…It's a long story…" Jack sighed as they landed on the icy ground.

* * *

Sapphire and Marina listened intently as Jack finally told them the story behind the huge, jagged ice sculpture. How Pitch had tried to get him to join his side and how he had saved Baby Tooth, momentarily lost the will to go on and recovering his memories. By the time Jack had finished his story, Marina's beak was hanging open in shock.

"Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I'd joined Pitch…And sometimes…I also wonder if he was right about me…about me making a mess of everything…" Jack murmured before Sapphire suddenly hugged him tightly. The water spirit had tears in her eyes as she whispered, "No, Jack. You're anything but a mistake. And Pitch is wrong about you. If you think of yourself as cold, I don't. For me you have the warmest and the biggest heart in the whole world…"

"I'm just wondering what could have happened if I _had_ joined Pitch…It would have been depressing…" Jack mumbled as Sapphire hugged him. "More than depressing, that would have been the death of you…And if I had been there…I probably wouldn't know what to do…I never asked to be a Guardian, Jack…But now that I am one…I can't imagine my life without you, North and everyone else…" Sapphire admitted, hugging Jack tightly.

Marina could see that the young couple could use some alone time and quickly flapped off. Jack was stunned by Sapphire's embrace but eventually relaxed, wrapping his arms around the Guardian of Equality. "You mean that…?" he whispered, pressing his lips to the side of Sapphire's head. "I do…every word," Sapphire whispered back, looking at Jack with great love and tenderness in her ocean blue eyes. Smiling with tears in his eyes, Jack whispered, "I love you, Sapphire Aquamarie…" and his girlfriend also smiled. "I love you, too, Jack Frost…" Sapphire whispered before they kissed.

* * *

 **Feel free to read and review whenever and whatever u want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	7. Chapter 7

**In response to my guest reviewer, JunePearl's question: Sapphire's hair is completely light blue in color.**

 **Now, please enjoy this rather sweet addition to Ice Water.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Warm**

Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and the Guardian of Fun, rarely felt the sensation of warmth. Considering the fact that warmth and cold don't mix, he rarely felt the sensation of having his whole body heat up with that "warm and fuzzy" feeling.

That all changed when he met Sapphire.

The very moment he saw her on Dropout Hill all those months ago, Jack felt something akin to blushing and his heart began to beat just a little bit faster. And when he saved her from Onyx, he felt his heart warm upon knowing that he had saved her life. The first official time they met, that night in her new bedroom, Jack became aware that he was actually capable of blushing.

When Sapphire fell into the creek, Jack had saved her again and Bunny had helped him bring her to the Pole so she could recover. Her body had felt cold that time but Jack, oddly enough, didn't make her colder with his frigid body temperature. As Sapphire remained unconscious for two weeks, Jack often found himself at her side. He always held her hands, hoping that maybe his icy touch will rouse her and she would open those beautiful blue eyes of hers…

That's when Jack also began to feel his hands warm. The first time it happened, he was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with him. The second time, he suddenly found himself not caring because Sapphire was more important to him right now. The third time, Jack didn't mind that his hands were now the same temperature as Sapphire's hands.

The three days that followed, Jack felt relatively normal. But all common sense was thrown out of the metaphorical window whenever Sapphire was around. The water spirit made Jack feel confused, self-conscious, shy and…warm. Heck, he sometimes even felt small droplets of sweat form on his brow. He was sweating. Jack Frost, the King of Cool, was sweating because of a girl!

Soon Jack knew what was happening to him.

 _He was in love_.

LOVE.

L-O-V-E.

He was familiar with that, having seen young couples enjoy the light snowfalls he would always conjure up. But he never expected to fall in love himself. After all, he had spent 300 years of being invisible and had just become a Guardian. But, when Sapphire came into his life, all bets were off and Jack found himself completely and hopelessly head-over-heels in love with Sapphire Aquamarie. Sapphire was just so amazing. Jack could probably go through the entire alphabet and more to find the adjectives to describe how awesome she was. There was no doubt about it. He loved Sapphire Aquamarie and he was finally experiencing that "warm and fuzzy" feeling from first love.

So when Sapphire had temporarily betrayed the Guardians, Jack was more than heartbroken. He was completely crushed. All the warmth was sucked out of him, leaving nothing but the cold feeling of being heartbroken. And he hated it, having cried the night of Sapphire's betrayal.

When she came back, Jack felt a fire spark to life in his heart and the warmth returned to him once again. And that warmth turned into a roaring inferno when he had saved her from Pitch's Forbidden Dagger. He had died but his fire didn't dim. When he was brought back to life, the first thing he saw was Sapphire's breathtakingly beautiful face and he felt that "warm and fuzzy" feeling again.

And when Sapphire made the first move and kissed him? Jack was on cloud nine.

The point is, Jack had never felt warmth before…until he realized what caused it.

And that cause…is love.

* * *

"I love you, Jack Frost…" Sapphire whispered as she kissed him. Once again, Jack felt that "warm and fuzzy" feeling in his body as he kissed her back.

" _I love you, too, Sapphire Aquamarie…"_

* * *

 **Feel free to read and review whenever and whatever u want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	8. Chapter 8

**Special Father's Day one-shot coming right up! Happy Father's Day to all awesome Dads out there :D**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

 **Happy Father's Day**

"Okay…so what's our game plan?" Sapphire asked, looking at the giant sheet of paper on the table labeled, " _Ultimate Father's Day Plan_ " in bright red ink. Layla thoughtfully put a hand to her head. "Hmmm…a typical coffee mug and tie is already thrown out of the suggestions. We need to step up our game for Dad," she said seriously. "It's the least we could do for the almost 17 years we've been giving him headaches," Donnie piped up.

"Donnie, you're five while Layla's 11. And I didn't give Dad headaches for 17 years," Sapphire playfully poked her baby brother in the stomach. "Mom's kind of been my Dad and Sophie's since we were born. We're gonna make her a cake," Jamie Bennett smiled. "Cake! Mocha cake's her favorite!" Sophie giggled, her floppy bunny ears flopping back and forth on her blonde head. The five of them were hanging out in Jamie's house's backyard while Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun and Sapphire's boyfriend, was just hanging out on the fence.

Jack had been lazily forming snowflakes in the air when Sapphire turned to him. "What about you, Jack? Any ideas?" the water spirit asked. "Not really…" Jack shrugged. "Really, you haven't planned anything for North?" Jamie asked, surprised. "North's not my Dad…" Jack said quietly. "Yeah, but you live with him," Layla pointed out. "Yeah but…I dunno…" Jack finally sighed, pulling up his hood and flying off.

"What just happened?" Donnie wondered out loud. "Jack looked sad…" Sophie said quietly. That's when Jamie remembered something Jack had told him not long after he became a Guardian. "Jack told me that his Dad died in a shipwreck not long before Father's Day…" he told the others. Sapphire's face softened and she told the kids, "Keep planning. I'll be back in a few." Before heading off to follow her boyfriend.

Nodding at each other, Donnie, Layla, Jamie and Sophie turned back to their plan. "So what color do you think the banners should be?" Jamie asked. "Yellow!" Sophie piped up. "Blue!" Donnie suggested. "Seaweed Green!" Layla raised her hand.

* * *

Meanwhile Sapphire had tracked Jack down to the park. The winter spirit was in a tree, sadly watching a little boy playing catch with his dad. "Okay, Timmy, you ready?" the father asked, holding up the baseball. "Ready, Daddy!" the little boy giggled. "Okay, here it comes!" Timmy's dad threw the baseball and Timmy jumped up and caught it. "Yay! Daddy! Daddy! I caught it!" Timmy cheered. "That's my boy!" Timmy's dad laughed, hoisting his son up onto his shoulders. "Daddy, can we do this again on Father's Day? And can we go with Mommy for ice cream?" Timmy asked. "Of course, son," Timmy's dad smiled lovingly at his little boy as they left the park.

"Lucky kid…" Jack muttered, looking down on the ground and saw Sapphire looking up at him. "Hey, Saph…" the Guardian of Fun mumbled. "Hey, Jack…Would you mind getting down from there?" the Guardian of Equality asked him. Sighing, Jack floated down from the tree. "Jamie told me about your Dad…Is that why you're feeling down?" Sapphire asked gently. Jack looked down at his feet, taking a sudden interest in them. "Jack, come on, look at me…" Sapphire carefully tapped him under the chin so he could look at her. Jack felt tears well up in his icy blue eyes and nodded to Sapphire's question.

"Oh, Jack…" Sapphire whispered and hugged Jack as he began to cry. "I miss my Dad…" Jack sobbed out as he remembered the last time he and his father spent time together.

 _(Flashback Starts)_

 _Jack was 15-years-old and was currently helping his father, James Overland, in roasting some venison over a bed of hot coals. The embers floated in the air, catching Jack's attention and he tried to touch one only for his finger to get burnt. James chuckled and patted Jack's hand._

"A little fire's not gonna kill you, son…Ah, looks like this meat's just about done well," _James said and hefted the heavy slab of meat off the coals and onto a wooden platter._ "Ma! Pippa! Dinner's ready!" _Jack called out, his mother, Emily, and little sister, Pippa, coming out of the house with fresh bread and a pot of tea. The Overland family gathered together on their house's front porch, said grace, and sat down to eat._

"Papa, this is yummy!" _Pippa said through a mouthful of venison._ "Now, now, Pippa, it's not proper for a lady to talk with her mouth full. But I must say, James, you and Jack have outdone yourselves," _Emily smiled, sipping her tea. James laughed and ruffled Jack's hair._ "And all your friends at the Quilting Bee say that men can't cook! Looks like we proved those old biddies wrong, eh, son?" _he chuckled._ "You said it, Pa," _Jack grinned as they ate. The Overland family happily shared stories all throughout the night. When the time came for them to go to bed, James took Jack out to the Pond near their house._

 _James sighed and sat down on a log, motioning his son to sit as well. Jack, while a little mischievous, was obedient and sat down without question._ "Jack, I've told you this before already but I just want to remind you…While I'm gone, you're the man of the house. And I want you to look after your mother and your sister. Promise me, boy?" _he said seriously, looking Jack in the eye. Jack knew what his Pa was talking about. A week from now, his father was going to have to go on a trading voyage to England. It was James' job as a trader to bring in the new shipments for the British and he often had to go on business trips. He always came back to his beloved wife and two children…often with presents for them. But it was really him being back home that really mattered to Jack and his sister._

"You can count on me, Pa…" _Jack nodded. James smiled and playfully ruffled his son's brown hair._ "That's my boy," _he said proudly before taking something out from the log. Jack's eyes widened as his father took out a cloth-wrapped bundle and unwrapped it, revealing an old shepherd's crook._ "My family came from a line of shepherds…For them, the shepherd's crook symbolized protection for the flock…" _he said before handing the staff to Jack. The young boy looked at his Pa, eyes wide._ "It's yours now, son. Use it to protect the flock – _our family_ ," _James told him._

 _Clutching the wooden shepherd's crook in his hands as if it were a sacred object, Jack looked into his Pa's brown eyes and nodded._ "Don't worry, Pa. I'll protect Ma and Pippa with my life. I swear it," _he swore. James smiled and ruffled his son's hair._ "I know you will," _James said proudly and Jack smiled._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

"Pa left for his trip…Then a month later…a-a few days before Father's Day...some people from the shipyards came and…and they told Ma the news…" Jack whispered as he and Sapphire sat on a bench in the park. Sapphire reassuringly patted her boyfriend's shoulder as he cried. "I-It was the worst day of my life…I miss my Pa…It's not fair he had to die before we got to celebrate Father's Day with him…It's just not fair…" Jack hiccupped on his own tears, the water droplets slowly freezing into tiny ice chips on his cheeks. Sapphire comfortingly wiped the ice chips away from his face and embraced the Guardian of Fun, gently running her fingers through Jack's silvery white locks.

"Oh, Jack…I'm so sorry for your loss…But…just because your Dad's no longer _here_ here…it doesn't mean he's lost to you forever…" Sapphire murmured before placing her hand on Jack's chest. "He's still in your heart. And as long as he's there, your Pa's never truly gone," she said softly. Jack sniffled and nodded. "Besides, you have _North_. And he's practically like your dad now as well. I mean, you live with him and he takes care of you as if you were his own son. Don't you think that you should do something special for him?" Sapphire asked him. Jack looked a bit unsure. "Come on, I'll help you," Sapphire promised him. Finally Jack nodded and took Sapphire's hand, letting the water spirit lead him back to Jamie's place.

* * *

"Okay! It looks like we're all set!" Layla proclaimed later that late afternoon, drawing up one final touch to the plan. "Good luck to all of us tomorrow!" Donnie piped up. "We're gonna make tomorrow the best Father's Day ever!" Sophie cheered. Jamie looked at Jack, who looked a bit nervous. "You can do this, Jack," he reassured the winter spirit. Jack smiled nervously. "You and Sophie have fun with your Mom, too. That's an order from the Guardian of Fun himself!" he told his first believer. "Aye aye, captain!" Jamie and Sophie saluted before heading off to the grocery store to buy ingredients for their mocha cake.

Sapphire, Donnie and Layla went back to their house to execute their plan while Jack flew to the Pole. North was, as usual, busy overseeing preparations for Christmas even though December was still five months away. "Okay…Manny, I hope I can pull this off…" Jack mumbled, rushing into North's ice carving workshop to start working.

The next day…

* * *

"Happy Father's Day!" Mrs. Bennett was surprised to find her children waiting for her downstairs already that morning with breakfast already made especially for her, freshly brewed coffee in her mug, a yellow banner proclaiming ' _Best Mom AND Dad Ever!_ ' hanging in the dining room…and mocha cake, her favorite, on the table. Both children had big smiles on their faces as they greeted their mother, who had become their father as well, with hugs and kisses.

"While we don't have a dad like all the other kids do, you're still our Number One, Mom!" Jamie grinned from ear-to-ear. "We love you, Mommy! Happy Father's Day!" Sophie chirped.

* * *

As for Sapphire, Layla and Donnie's dad, Joshua Aquamarie, he woke up in, of all places, the Palace of Beginnings. Apparently Sapphire had convinced Mother Nature and Millennium to bring her Dad to the Palace so the whole family could celebrate Father's Day with Sapphire's foster family. Father Time, himself, was surprised to learn that Sapphire had prepared a surprise for him as well when, during breakfast, the water spirit presented to him a handmade wooden cloak she had made herself, painted blue and adorned with seashells.

"Yeah…I'm not really sure if I set the time right on it, though…" the Guardian of Equality mumbled shyly. "Late or early, Sapphire, this is the most beautiful clock I've ever seen. Thank you, my dear," Father Time smiled and hugged his adopted daughter. "I'll rest easy tonight knowing that my big girl's got another dad to look after her," Joshua smiled before he was bombarded by all three of his children hugging him. "Dad, no matter what, you'll always be our father," Sapphire smiled at him. "And the greatest father in the history of all fathers in the universe!" Donnie grinned. "No one will ever replace you, Daddy. Happy Father's Day!" Layla smiled as she and her siblings unveiled a seaweed green and blue banner that read, ' _Happy Father's Day 2 d Most Awesome Dads Ever!_ ' both for Joshua and Father Time.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Santoff Claussen, North had just woken up. Downing a mug of hot cocoa and grabbing a plate of freshly-baked cookies, North marched down the hall, occasionally shooing an elf or two away, towards his ice carving workshop. Opening the door, the Guardian of Wonder took one look at the inside…and promptly dropped his plate of cookies.

The entire workshop had been transformed into a North Ice Sculpture Exhibit overnight. Ice sculptures of North, big and small and some even life-sized, were scattered around the workshop. North was in awe as he saw himself immortalized in ice in different poses. There was an ice sculpture of him with his swords drawn as if he was ready to fight off fear, one where he was playing with children and another where he was hunched over a miniature ice railroad, working on an ice train.

North felt his jaw drop as he gazed around the workshop, in awe, until his gaze landed on the very center of the room. Jack was sprawled out in the middle of the room, sleeping at the foot of an unfinished ice sculpture. North carefully went closer, so as not to disturb Jack, and saw that the ice sculpture was of him and Jack. Apparently Jack hadn't had enough time to add the final details on the ice sculpture of himself before becoming exhausted and just fell asleep on the floor.

Smiling North took out his tools and finished the sculpture. A small bit of ice fell to the floor with a ' _thunk!_ ' and Jack woke up. Still lethargic, Jack fixed his bleary eyes on North.

"Happy Father's Day… _Dad_ …"

North paused from working and looked at Jack, who was smiling sleepily at him. The Guardian of Wonder felt tears well up in his eyes as he picked up Jack and cradled the teen in his arms. Jack was still sleepy and snuggled into North's coat. "Love you…Dad…" the winter spirit mumbled before falling back asleep. North smiled lovingly and hugged Jack close to him. "I love you too, son…And _thank you_ …" he whispered.

So Jack spent a good chunk of Father's Day sleeping in North's arms while the Guardian of Wonder admired his work. Not quite like how his friends celebrated their Father's Day but, make no mistake, Jack was ecstatic when he woke up and North thanked him again for the gift. Jack wasn't happy just because North liked his present. He was also happy for one more specific reason. And North was happy too.

On that day…Jack had a father again and North finally had a son. And those were best gifts they could ever receive.

* * *

 **Again, a most Happy Father's Day to all fathers out there!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	9. Chapter 9

**Prepare to LOL at this XD**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Bunny Learns Not to Interrupt**

When E. Aster Bunnymund limped into the Globe Room in Santoff Claussen for a meeting with the Guardians, the Yetis looked at him with what resembled pity. The elves merely laughed and ran off to do more mischief.

Bunny sighed and noticed that North, Sandy, Tooth, Baby Tooth, Mother Nature, Father Time, Millennium and Marina were all staring at him. He looked like a mess, with his fur all damp and matted and icicles hanging off of his ears and ice in his fur. Bunny felt his ears twitch in attempts to get the feeling back in them.

Sandy folded his arms and gave the Guardian of Hope a questioning look. Baby Tooth, Marina and Millennium all sighed and shook their heads. Mother Nature and Father Time, wise as always, already knew what exactly happened and both gave Bunny a scolding look. North raised an eyebrow at the Pooka while Tooth, being the only concerned one in the group, flitted over to Bunny and led him to the fireplace to warm up.

"What did you do?" Tooth asked him, putting her hands on her hips. Bunny's ears drooped and he merely handed Tooth a completely destroyed camera, soaked and covered in ice. Tooth sighed, rolled her pretty pink eyes and went to fetch him a blanket. The other Guardians just sighed and face palmed, knowing what Bunny had been doing. "What?" Bunny asked exasperatedly before sighing and focusing on warming up.

* * *

 _Approximately 10 minutes earlier…_

Bunny had just emerged from one of his rabbit holes and had reached the Pole. Entering the workshop, Bunny padded down the halls to get to the Globe Room. Suddenly his finely-tuned rabbit ears heard a faint moan coming from one of the rooms. Curious, Bunny followed the noise and carefully opened one door just the tiniest bit.

' _Ohoho…Gotcha, you little buggers…_ ' the Guardian of Hope thought shrewdly as he caught sight of Jack and Sapphire making out. The two teenage Guardians, apparently high on their teen hormones were really getting into it. Their lips rarely separated and hands were roaming here and there while steering away from places that were meant only for the married.

And, Manny, were they making a lot of noise.

" _Jack_ …" Sapphire moaned as the Guardian of Fun removed his lips from hers and planted them on her neck, trailing kisses down to her collarbone and lightly nipping at her pulse point. Jack let out a grunt as Sapphire suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and shifted his position so he was holding her up carefully by her butt.

And the boy was shirtless while the girl was wearing a sports bra.

Bunny smirked as he whipped out a camera and snapped a photo just as the couple kissed. Of course, he was stupid enough to leave the flash on and _that_ startled Jack and Sapphire into breaking the kiss and whipping their heads in his direction.

"Ehehehe…gotcha…" Bunny said sheepishly while glancing at the photo he had taken, which showed the two teens making out for the world to see.

The next thing poor Bunny knew was Jack and Sapphire both whipping out their staffs to give him a lesson on how to not interrupt.

And, unfortunately, the camera was a digital one so he pretty much lost the picture for good. But, hey, that's what you get when you interrupt a water spirit and a winter spirit's private time…

* * *

 **Feel free to read and review whenever and whatever u want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another update! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **New Techniques**

"Okay…then swirl it a bit and…Huh…This is harder than I thought…" Sapphire Aquamarie mumbled as she waved her orichalcum staff around, producing a stream of water to form in the air. Millennium and Marina were challenging each other to a race around the Seasonal Gardens when they saw the Guardian of Equality practicing her water abilities.

Determined, Sapphire twirled her staff around and the water began to swirl around her. Slowly, she began to rise up from the ground with the water swirl serving as her transport. "Yes! Okay, now just one step and…ack!" Sapphire said, taking one step only for the water to come falling back to earth along with her!

Good thing Marina caught her.

"I still need to work on keeping the water stabilized…" Sapphire muttered to herself. "Working on some new techniques there, Sapphire?" Millennium hooted, perching on a nearby branch. Sapphire nodded and tried again, this time, managing to take two steps before losing focus and falling down again.

"I don't want to keep relying on Marina all the time to take me places so I'm trying to come up with my own mode of transportation," Sapphire explained, trying again. "Oh, it's okay, Saph. I don't mind. I love having you as my rider," Marina smiled at her. "Yeah, I know, but I don't want to be much of a burden…" Sapphire said to her before finally succeeding in keeping the water stable and she started to walk about on this floating carpet of water!

Millennium hooted in awe while Marina went, "Ooooh! Water carpet!" as Sapphire walked about. "Transportation…isn't the only thing I've been working on," the Guardian of Equality smiled as she suddenly shot up into the air. Spnning around, Sapphire surrounded herself with water until she was a waterspout and large water whips shot out from all angles!

"Impressive offense technique," Millennium hooted. "I wouldn't want to mess with her when she's using that move," Marina remarked as Sapphire ceased her waterspout technique and floated back down to the ground on her water carpet.

"Who wants to help me practice?" the water spirit grinned. "Me!" Both birds piped up, raising their right wings.

* * *

 **Yeah, sorry if this is short. I wanted a little story where Jack isn't included so this popped into my head. I'll try to make the next one-shot better. In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well here it is, another addition to Ice Water. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Stuffed Toys**

"Eeeeekkk! Jack, this is the most adorable thing ever!" Sapphire Aquamarie squealed as she hugged the stuffed arctic fox Jack gave her to her chest and smiled the most radiant smile. Jack Frost grinned and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Yeah, I figured you might like it…" he said bashfully. "Like it? I love it!" Sapphire gushed, cuddling the stuffed animal.

Jack smiled, happy to see that his girlfriend was happy, and patted the stuffed arctic fox. "So what are you gonna name…wait, is it a girl or a boy?" he asked curiously. "I'm thinking it's a girl. And I'm gonna name her _Snowflake_ ," Sapphire smiled.

Sapphire just loved Snowflake. She went to sleep with the cute, white stuffed toy cuddled close to her chest every night. Sapphire knew that she just had to get something nice for Jack to thank him. A trip to Alaska gave her the perfect opportunity to find a gift. And that gift came in the form of another stuffed animal – a wolf dog.

* * *

"Wow…I-I don't know what to say…" Jack said as Sapphire presented him with the stuffed toy, complete with its own leather collar. "You don't like it?" Sapphire asked him, looking nervous. Jack carefully held the stuffed wolf dog out in front of him as if it were a real live one. "Heh, he's cute…North would never let me have a pet so he's perfect," the Guardian of Fun grinned, finally giving the toy a squeeze. Needless to say, Sapphire was glad Jack liked her thank-you gift.

Jack had decided to name the stuffed wolf dog _Balto_ after the movie wolf dog. While he didn't show Balto to the other Guardians, Jack made sure to take good care of the stuffed animal and, like Sapphire, went to sleep with it every night.

* * *

Then, one day, he had left Balto on his bed and went out to spread some snow days. Phil came in to clean Jack's room, saw the stuffed wolf dog, thought that it was a toy that had forgotten to be wrapped…and took Balto away.

Jack absolutely _freaked_ when he came back to find his girlfriend's precious gift gone and frantically searched for his toy. Finally, he saw Balto…about to be placed in a gift box by North!

"DON'T WRAP THAT!"

North, Phil, the rest of the Yetis and the elves were startled when a blue blur suddenly came flying out of nowhere, grabbing the stuffed wolf dog. The blue blur sailed over the workbench and crashed to the floor, giving North a good look at who the crazed toy thief was.

"North, you can't give Balto away! He's mine!" Jack whined, hugging the stuffed wolf dog close to his chest and pouting like a little kid.

Needless to say, Phil and his fellow Yetis found a way to make fun of the winter spirit for the next two weeks along with the elves while North was left wondering since when did Jack have a thing for stuffed animals.

Luckily, Sapphire explained the whole thing to the Guardian of Wonder and the incident…was mostly forgotten.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Sweet or too sweet? Cute or too cute? Let me know ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, a little bit of sad feels now…Don't hate me for this, please…**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Jack's Nightmare**

' _He was lying amongst the ruins of Santoff Claussen, his home, sobbing over the lifeless bodies of North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. He didn't know what had happened. All he could remember was Pitch suddenly coming back with an entire army of Nightmares at his command, the Guardians telling him to hide and hearing their cries and screams of agony…_

 _Jack finally ran out of tears to cry and shakily stood up, his face covered in frost, before he suddenly heard a shrill scream. Recognizing the scream, Jack took off like a shot until he found himself standing in the throne room of the Palace of Beginnings. To his horror, Mother Nature and Father Time were slumped in their respective thrones and blood had pooled all around them. Millennium and Marina were dead as well, blood staining their feathers._

" _ **Jack, help me!"**_

 _The Guardian of Fun then looked up from the blood on the floor to see Pitch holding Sapphire by the throat with a knife pressed to her chest!_

" _ **No! Pitch, let her go! T-take me instead! Just leave her alone!"**_ _Jack pleaded. The Boogieman merely smiled sadistically before plunging the knife into Sapphire's chest!_

 _Jack felt like his heart had been stabbed once more as Sapphire fell to the floor with a moan while Pitch laughed evilly and disappeared in a cloud of black sand._ _ **"No…no…no…"**_ _Jack sank to his knees and crawled over to Sapphire, gently cradling the water spirit in his arms._ _ **"J-Ja..ck…"**_ _the Guardian of Equality gasped out, blood staining her shirt and pooling around her and staining Jack's clothing._ _ **"I'm here…I'm here, Sapphire…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"**_ _Jack whispered, tears trickling down his pale face and dropping onto Sapphire's as tiny ice chips._

 _Sapphire weakly tilted her head up to look into her boyfriend's icy blue eyes with her dimming ocean blue ones._ _ **"Jack…I…I lo…love y-you…"**_ _she wheezed out. Jack felt the tears coming on faster as he choked out an,_ _ **"I love you, too."**_ _and gently pressed his lips to Sapphire's graying ones. When he pulled away, Jack saw that Sapphire's eyes had closed…never to open again…_

 _Hugging the water spirit's limp body close to him, Jack let out a heartbreaking wail._

" _ **NOOOOOO!"**_ _'_

* * *

"Jack!"

"Jack!"

"Jack Frost, wake up for the love of God!"

Jack woke up from his nightmare with a gasp and bolted upright from where he had fallen asleep, which was in the Seasonal Gardens. Blinking his eyes rapidly, Jack caught sight of Sapphire's worried face. "Babe, are you okay?" the Guardian of Equality asked worriedly, gently brushing her hand against Jack's pale cheek. Jack merely embraced her tightly and buried his face in her shoulder as sobs wracked his body.

"You're okay…You're okay…" the winter spirit hiccupped out, shaking. Sapphire was a bit caught off guard but gently wrapped her arms around Jack and murmured soothing words into his ear.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm okay…I'm okay, Jack…I'm okay…" she whispered. Jack looked at Sapphire with teary eyes. "Please don't leave me…I don't want to lose you…" Jack pleaded, tears running down his face. Sapphire smiled gently at him and softly kissed his cheeks. "I'll never leave you, Jack…And that's a promise," she swore.

Jack finally smiled a bit and kissed Sapphire on the lips before holding her close.

While Pitch may have been defeated, nightmares can still happen due to our fears. But, as long as the ones we love are by our sides, fear can always be defeated.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this. Until the next one-shot!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	13. Jealous PART I

**Okay so JunePearl, one of my guest reviewers, has been requesting this. Thought about it and saw that it's a pretty cool idea so I've decided to do it. This one's for you JunePearl ;) Oh, and I'm making this a 3 parter :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Jealous PART I**

"Alright, dear, we need to get these plants watered and the river needs to be filled up again," Mother Nature instructed Sapphire Aquamarie. "Got it!" Sapphire saluted and went over to the nearby river.

It was a hot, humid day in India and a severe drought had hit a nearby village. Mother Nature had decided to go there and bring the greenery back to life while she entrusted Sapphire with the task of bringing the river back to its usual water level as well as make it rain a little. The monsoon was coming and Mother Nature thought it'd be best for her adopted daughter to give the villagers a little advance warning. Besides, it had been hot for several weeks now and she was sure the people would be glad with the little rain the Guardian of Equality would provide them with.

Concentrating, Sapphire let water flow out of her orichalcum staff and it flowed into the river. ' _Don't let it overflow the banks…The last thing this village needs is a flood…_ ' the Guardian of Equality thought as the water soon filled the mostly dry riverbed up. Once the river was flowing again, Sapphire focused on making a few rainclouds in the sky to let a light shower fall over the land.

Hearing the villagers' shouts of joy and laughter made Sapphire smile as she let the light rain pour on. Suddenly she heard little whimpering noises coming from a nearby meadow. Curious, Sapphire followed the whimpers, brushing aside massive fronds of leaves until she saw it.

A small cage, most likely set up by poachers, with a tiny tiger cub inside!

The poor cub was now soaked from the rain and lay inside the cage, shivering and whimpering for its mama.

Quickly, Sapphire went to the cage and opened it. The tiger cub whimpered and backed away from the water spirit, its tail twitching nervously. "It's alright…I won't hurt you, little one…Come out…Come on, you can trust me…" Sapphire said, softly coaxing the little cub out of the cage. The tiger cub blinked its luminous golden eyes at her and yawned, revealing a mouth filled with tiny, sharp teeth. "Poor thing…I'm sorry that my rain soaked you…" Sapphire murmured, waving her staff and drawing the water out of the cub's fur. The cub whimpered, padding over to Sapphire and rubbed its head against her legs. Smiling, Sapphire gently picked the cub up and cradled it in her arms. The cub purred, snuggling against the Guardian of Equality's chest, and fell asleep.

' _Where could the mother be…? She couldn't have just abandoned her cub…But it doesn't look like any other tigers are around. Maybe she had to leave because of the poachers…_ ' Sapphire thought as she carried to cub while walking back to find Mother Nature.

* * *

"There you are…Yes, eat up my darlings…There's plenty of greens to go around…" Mother Nature smiled as she distributed plants for all the animals to eat. Then the animals saw Sapphire coming with a tiger cub and they all ran to the safety of the forest. The cub had woken up and was sniffing the air, curiously pawing at Sapphire's snowflake pendant.

"I found this little cub in a cage. I can't find the mother. I think she left because of the poachers…" Sapphire sighed, cradling the animal to her chest. Mother Nature felt anger fill her bones. Those poachers mercilessly trapping her innocent animals!

"Well, until the mother is found, we can take her back to the Palace with us. She will need nourishment," she told Sapphire. "Oh…a girl tiger cub…Aren't you pretty?" Sapphire cooed to the little cub who purred. "We can't keep calling her ' _She_ ' or ' _Her_ ' now…What will you name her, my dear?" Mother Nature smiled. Sapphire thought about it for a few minutes and, then, smiled.

" _Shira. Let's call her Shira_."

The cub, now named Shira, purred. She liked that name. Yes, she liked that name very much.

* * *

 **What do u guys think? Second part will come along soon. Till then, read and review ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	14. Jealous PART II

**Okay! Here's part 2! Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **Jealous PART II**

Shira hungrily sucked at the bottle of warm milk Sapphire held up, occasionally licking her lips, before going for some more. "That's it…Good girl…Hungry little girl, aren't you?" Sapphire smiled as the cub drank her fill.

Marina, Sapphire's trusty swan friend, and Millennium, Father Time's Whiskered Screech, also found the tiger cub cute but kept a safe distance. "Oh, come on, you two. She's not gonna bite. Will you, Shira? You won't hurt a feather on them now, will you?" Sapphire cooed to the cub, who finished her feeding and stretched out in the water spirit's lap. "A tiger is still a giant cat, and you know what cats do to birds…" Marina said, backing away when the cub trained her golden eyes at her and Millennium. "If you excuse us, we're going to go stretch our wings for a little bit," Millennium hooted and he and Marina flew the coop.

"Oh, those sillies…" Sapphire lightly laughed and rolled her ocean blue eyes before getting a hairbrush so she could brush Shira's fur. Shira purred, curling up in Sapphire's lap as her orange-and-black-striped fur was gently brushed. "We'll find your mother soon, Shira…Till then, you can stay here with me," Sapphire said softly before a certain winter spirit flew into the Palace.

Shira growled but calmed down when Sapphire gently petted her. "Hey, Sapphire…why do you have a cat?" Jack raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend. "Shira's not a cat, Jack. She's a _tiger_. A baby tiger, to be exact," Sapphire corrected the Guardian of Fun.

Shira growled at Jack to prove her point and turned her nose up in the air almost in a haughty manner. "Why would you have a tiger?" Jack asked Sapphire, frowning. "I found her in a poacher's trap in India this morning…Mother Nature and I are trying to look for her mother," Sapphire replied, taking out a soft-bristle brush to brush Shira's soft fur. Jack looked at Shira, who was purring contentedly as Sapphire brushed her. "Okay…so…do you wanna hang out?" he asked his girlfriend hopefully.

Shira then whimpered and looked up at Sapphire with big adorable eyes. "Oh, sorry, Jack…I still need to go give Shira a check up in case for injuries. And, well, she could use some company right now. Poor girl's been through a lot," Sapphire said apologetically. Jack nodded in understanding but looked at Shira with a slight frown. "Hey if you want, you can spend time with me and Shira," Sapphire suggested. "Uh…I'll pass. I've never really had that much experience with wild animals," Jack said cautiously. Shira merely purred in Sapphire's arms. "Just be careful with her, Saph…She may be a cub but she's still a wild animal," Jack reminded his girlfriend. "I know, Babe. I know," Sapphire said and, then, took Shira's right paw and waved it. "Say bye-bye to Mr. Jack Frost, Shira. Bye-bye," she giggled. Shira merely looked at Jack with her golden eyes and yawned. "Bye-bye to you, too," Jack deadpanned before flying out of the Palace.

* * *

He met up with Bunny later that afternoon in the Warren so he could help with dyeing some Easter eggs. While painting intricate designs, Jack told Bunny about Shira and Sapphire practically coddling the cub. The Guardian of Hope listened and, to Jack's annoyance, laughed.

"Looks like you've been replaced, mate," Bunny snickered. But Jack was serious and looked worried. What if he _had_ been replaced?

Seeing Jack's worried look, Bunny chuckled. "I'm just messin' with you. Of course you haven't been replaced by a tiger cub. Sapphire's just taking care of her until the mother's been found. Maybe you should go along and jump on the bandwagon," he told Jack. "Bunny, my Australian lingo is a bit a rusty. I have no idea what your last sentence means," Jack told him. "Take care of the cub as well, you dingo. Who knows, maybe you'll like the cub too," Bunny pointed out to him.

Jack looked thoughtful for a minute. He had to admit, it sounded like a good idea. If it would let him spend more time with Sapphire _and_ improve his experience with wild animals, then it was worth a shot.

"I guess I can try," Jack said at last. "That's good!" Bunny said, patting the boy on the head. As Jack left the Warren, Bunny smiled. "And who knows? It might even give you time to practice parenting before you and Sapphire get hitched," he snickered to himself.

* * *

 **Part Three will be coming up soon. Until then, read and review ;)**

 **And, yes, Bunny offers good advice. You're welcome :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	15. Jealous PART III

**Well guys, let's see if Jack warms up to Shira.**

 **Note: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Jealous PART III**

Shira looked at Jack with what the winter spirit could only guess was suspicion. Sapphire, on the other hand, smiled as she watched her boyfriend hold up a baby bottle in front of the cub.

"Okay, Jack, now just gently cradle her while she suckles…" Sapphire coached the Guardian of Fun. Jack looked at Shira, who purred before latching onto the baby bottle's teat. Jack did as he was told, his arms carefully supporting the cub's big head, and watched the tiger cub suckle hungrily. Shira occasionally smacked her lips and yawned, which Jack found, admittedly, cute. Then she finished her bottle and, after looking at Jack with a curious look, purred and lightly batted a paw at his nose.

That did it and Jack fell for Shira's cuteness.

For an entire week, it was as if Jack and Sapphire had become parents to little Shira. They fed her, they groomed her, they coddled her and they played with her. They were completely doting parents to the sweet tiger cub. Shira never showed a single ounce of aggression yet she was always practicing her pouncing and hunting skills. Jack made sure that Shira would be able to survive in the wild by playing chasing games with her as well as making little snow animals for her to practice pouncing on.

Surprisingly, Jack was the one who spoiled Shira the most. Every time, he went to the Palace of Beginnings and the first two he looked for were Sapphire and Shira. And Shira was always the first to greet him. The little cub would come bounding towards him and Jack would be on the floor, laughing as Shira licked his face. Sapphire would usually come next and see the Guardian of Fun adorably cooing at Shira and smile. It was as if Shira had become more of Jack's baby than hers. He always wanted to be the one to hold Shira when she had to drink her milk and always joined Shira in the water when it was time for her bath.

"Who's the cute little tiger? You are, yes, you are!" Jack cooed, Shira playfully batting her paw at his face. Shira then growled and pounced on Jack, who laughed and petted her. "You're getting heavy!" the winter spirit chuckled while Sapphire conjured up some water fish for Shira to practice catching. The three of them were playing in the Seasonal Gardens when Mother Nature and Father Time arrived. "We have good news. We found a mother tiger lurking around the area where Sapphire found Shira. She must have been searching for her cub," Father Time told them. Sapphire perked up, Shira mewled curiously while Jack's smile faded. "We found Shira's mother!" Mother Nature said, smiling. At the mention of her mother, Shira wriggled out of Jack's arms and padded over to the evergreen lady.

"Looks like Shira's ready to go back to her mama," Sapphire smiled before noticing Jack's slightly sad face. Going over to Jack, Sapphire squeezed his hand in reassurance. "You can come with us, Jack. And you can hold Shira until her mama comes," she told him. Jack managed to smile and smiled even wider when Shira went over to him and purred.

* * *

Arriving at India, Mother Nature, Sapphire and Jack went back to the river where Sapphire had found Shira. The cub mewled, sniffing the air, then froze along with Jack and Sapphire. A large female Bengal tiger emerged from the brush. Shira then wriggled out of Jack's arms and went to her mother, who lovingly nuzzled and licked her.

"A family reunited…" Sapphire said, smiling, before Shira went back to her and Jack. Purring, the tiger cub rubbed her head against Sapphire's legs. "You're gonna grow up to be big and strong and beautiful, Shira. Take care of yourself, okay?" the Guardian of Equality smiled and petted Shira. Then Shira went over to Jack who carefully picked her up. Shira's mother watched closely, making sure that the strange white-haired boy would not harm her cub. Jack smiled sadly as Shira batted her paw at his face. "You be a good girl, okay?" he whispered. Shira mewled and licked Jack's nose.

Tears welling up in his icy blue eyes, Jack let Shira go back to her mother. After thanking the three Guardians with a low growl, Shira's mother turned tail and darted back into the vegetation with her cub close behind.

Jack sniffed and hurriedly wiped the tears from his eyes before following Mother Nature and Sapphire home. "You okay, Jack?" Sapphire asked softly. Nodding, Jack looked back at the place Shira and her mother had been. "Yeah…I think I'll be okay," he replied softly. "You did the right thing letting Shira go, Jack. I'm very proud of you," Mother Nature smiled at him.

Jack smiled back, comforted by the fact that Shira was finally back with her mother and that he and Sapphire had bonded and grown closer to each other the short time the cub had been in their lives.

And who knows? Maybe he can come back to India someday and see Shira again.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been focusing on my HTTYD stories, especially my Riders and Defenders of Berk story, since I'll be starting college next week. I might make the next one-shot one where the kids will be headed off to college but they still believe in the Guardians.**

 **In the meantime, read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, starting college next week so…I thought about doing this. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **We'll Always Be Here**

"Man…I can't believe it's come to this…" Eighteen-year-old Jamie Bennett said.

"We made it through grade school, through middle school, through high school and, now, we're…here," Eighteen-year-old Layla Aquamarie remarked.

"I honestly thought we wouldn't make it…" Monty breathed out, adjusting his red glasses. "Well, we did. And it's a miracle," Pippa breathed out, playing with a leaf that had caught in her hair.

"Yeah, but it looks like we're headed our separate ways," Caleb reminded them. "Off to different colleges…" Claude, Caleb's twin brother, added. "Let's all keep in touch, alright, guys?" Cupcake smiled.

"We're gonna miss you guys…" Ten-year-old Sophie Bennett looked up at her big brother and gave him a hug. "You guys will come back soon, right?" Thirteen-year-old Donnie Aquamarie asked them. "We'll be back before you two know it. Besides, there's Thanksgiving, Christmas and Easter with the family to look forward to," Jamie grinned. "Don't forget all those family reunions," Layla chimed in.

The years had come and gone for the kids and they were now grown up. While Donnie and Sophie were now in middle school, Jamie, Layla, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb and Claude were all headed off to college. They've spent some crazy times together and have gone through all sorts of challenges. But they always made it through as a team.

Right now, they were at the pond near Burgess, spending the last few hours they would have together.

And, at that moment, Jack and Sapphire arrived to say their goodbyes.

"Hey! Sorry we're late. We had a situation in Norway that involved a burst dam and we had to fix it," Sapphire said apologetically. "I just hope the locals won't question the ice cap I put in the dam…" Jack said hopefully with a sheepish smile.

And, through all the years, none of the kids stopped believing in the Guardians.

The group talked until the sun began to set. They spoke of many things and remembered all the fun times they all had together. "Hey, if you guys ever need help, just use these," Jack then handed the gang snow globes that had the silver ' _G_ ' of the Guardians engraved on the base. "You just shake them and it'll alert me, Jack and all the other Guardians. Your lights will flash on the Globe and we'll know where you guys are," Sapphire told them. "So…if we have problems with homework, we can call you guys for help?" Caleb and Claude grinned. "Ah, ah, ah, we're not going to do all the work. You guys have to focus on your studies, okay?" Sapphire reminded them with a knowing smile. "We will!" Pippa and Cupcake piped up. "We'll do our best, we promise," Monty nodded. "Donnie and I will study hard too!" Sophie smiled. "And we'll go to great colleges and universities as well when we get older," Donnie grinned.

Jamie and Layla, who hadn't said anything, then went over to Jack and Sapphire. "Truth be told, we're kind of scared…" Layla admitted. Sapphire smiled gently at her little sister and smoothed down her now long brown hair. "Think of college as a new adventure. It's going to be okay, sis," she reassured her. "Yeah…you know, it's kind of weird. I never thought I'd be the first one among all three of us to go to college…I thought it was going to be you…" Layla smiled sadly. "Well, I can always go have lessons with Mother Nature and Father Time. Hey, maybe I can come visit your university and sit in on some of your classes," Sapphire joked, making Layla giggle.

"Will they even allow Guardians into university campuses?" Jamie asked with an amused look. "Hey, the whole college population consists of adults so Saph and I are in the clear," Jack grinned.

Then all of them huddled together in a group hug and, one by one, said their goodbyes.

The next day, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Claude and Caleb all left to go to their respective colleges and universities.

Jamie and Layla were the last ones to leave and Jack and Sapphire were there to see them off. "We won't stop believing in you guys," Jamie promised. "Not ever. Even when our roommates will call us kids, we won't ever stop believing," Layla swore.

And, as their little brother and little sister, now all grown up, left for college, Jack and Sapphire knew that they would make good on their promise.

And, no matter what, they would always be here for their believers.

* * *

 **I apologize if this was a bit short and somewhat poorly written. It's just that I'm a little nervous about starting college myself. I'm taking Creative Writing as my course and I hope that, in time, I'll be able to write my own stories and create my own world and characters.**

 **Of course, I'll still write fanfiction ;) This is where I got my start after all. Wish me luck guys!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, just got through my first week of college. So far so good. Now to survive the rest of first semester! In the meantime, in apology for being so inactive these past few days, here's a little Jack and Sapphire romance. Enjoy ;)**

 **NOTE: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**

* * *

 **Hillside Quality Time**

When it became apparent that the other Guardians had taken an interest, no a hobby, actually, of constantly monitoring their "romantic activity", Jack and Sapphire knew that they would have to find a spot where they could have quality time alone.

It took some time but finally, in the middle of January, they found a perfect spot.

A quiet valley in China with a nice little hill with a picturesque view of the peaceful bamboo forest and nearby mountains provided the two teenage Guardians with the privacy they needed. Coincidentally, the valley somewhat resembled The Valley of Peace in the _Kung Fu Panda_ films and the hill had a peach tree.

"If I see Po, I'm gonna yell, ' _Skadoosh!_ ' and challenge him to a bean bun stuffing competition," Jack grinned as he and Sapphire lay on the grassy hill, side-by-side. "I'm probably just gonna run over to him and give him a bear hug…no pun intended," Sapphire giggled. Jack laughed and snuggled closer to her. "This is nice, isn't it? You and me…just the two of us…" he sighed. "No interruptions whatsoever and nobody spying on us…It's peacefully perfect…" Sapphire agreed with him.

The Guardian of Fun smiled and turned his face to Sapphire's and affectionately bumped noses with the Guardian of Equality's. "Have I ever told you that you are the loveliest lady in the whole wide world?" he asked with a playful smile. "You tell me every day, Jack," Sapphire replied with a small grin. "Really? I feel like I haven't told you that enough times…" Jack chuckled. "Well, then, maybe you can make it up to me by giving me something," Sapphire said with a knowing smile. "And what would that be, my fair lady?" Jack asked in a gentleman's tone. "Oh, it's something very hard to get. It starts with a ' _k_ ' and ends with a…" Sapphire managed to say before Jack gently pressed his lips to hers.

Sapphire smiled into the kiss and her hands went to play with Jack's silvery white hair. She loved the way Jack gently combed his fingers through her long blue hair and how his lips felt so cool on hers. He smelled really good, too, like sweet pine and fresh winter air. Jack pressed himself closer to Sapphire, smelling the fruity scent of her hair and the warmth of her lightly tanned skin.

They kissed for about a minute before they broke apart for air, panting slightly and their faces flushed red. "Yep, you got it," Sapphire breathed out, smiling widely.

Jack merely grinned like an idiot.

* * *

 **Yeah…I'll admit that it's kind of short but, hey, college studies first before playtime.**

 **And, yeah, I'll admit that I'm also a "Kung Fu Panda" fan. Who else is excited for the third film coming this January? :D**

 **And if you guys have any suggestions on what my next one-shot for Ice Water should be, feel free to leave it in the reviews. I might not be able to work on them right away but I'll pick the best ones and write them as soon as I am able ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry if I haven't been active lately guys…College and I've been having a case of the blues due to the adjustment of being away from my Mom and little brother during college. With them right now but, on Sunday, I have to go back to my house near my college.**

 **Oh, yeah, I watched Inside Out and it was a pretty good movie :) If u guys haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend ;)**

 **Anyways…not every relationship is perfect. Let's see what happens when Jack and Sapphire fight now, shall we?**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Arguments and Forgiveness**

No relationship is ever without argument. Even the most loving of couples can have a little spat every now and then.

And…if one of those couples happen to be powerful teenage Guardians with powers over ice and water, then, it's sometimes best not to intervene.

* * *

"You just _had_ to make it snow over there in the Sahara while a reporter was doing a story on the rising temperatures, didn't you?!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to keep myself from getting heatstroke while accompanying you to refill the water in an oasis!"

"I told you that I didn't need help! Now, thanks to you, people are going loco worrying about global warming and climate change affecting the Sahara Desert!"

"It'll blow over by next week!"

North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Baby Tooth, Mother Nature, Father Time, Marina and Millennium all worriedly looked back-and-forth between Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun, and Sapphire Aquamarie, Guardian of Equality, as they argued. What was really making this such a tense situation was that a miniature whirlpool had surrounded Sapphire and snow was falling heavily in response to Jack's emotions.

"Jack, sometimes, you need to learn when and when not to make it a snow day! You can't always just do what you please!" Sapphire exclaimed crossly. "Where's the fun in that?" Jack scoffed, rolling his eyes. Sapphire pulled at her blue hair in frustration. "Three hundred years and, yet, you still remain a child…" she muttered. Jack frowned at her and said, "I was around 18 when I became like this. You're one to talk. You're only _16_." In retort.

But Sapphire wasn't in the mood. She had had a pretty bad week due to the pressure she felt upon being entrusted with the responsibility of protecting children and their sense of equality in the world. She'd only been a Guardian for three months and she was already feeling overwhelmed.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm responsible enough to not make a mess of everything wherever I go!" she snapped, not thinking about what she was saying, making the other Guardians gasp in horror.

Jack felt like a million Forbidden Daggers pierce his heart as his girlfriend's words brought back some unpleasant memories.

 _(Flashback Starts)_

 _Pitch sneered, "You're Jack Frost! You make a mess of everything wherever you go!"_

 _And, after that, Jack had returned to find Easter destroyed…all because of him._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

The pain was too much.

Pulling his hood up, Jack ran for the nearest open window and flew away from the North Pole. Sapphire scowled and muttered, "Immature and impolite…" before noticing the shocked looks on the rest of the Guardians' faces. "What? It's his fault. He started it," the water spirit snapped at them. "Look, Saph, as annoying Frostbite is, you have no idea how badly you hurt him," Bunny said, walking over to her and laid a gentle, yet firm, paw on her shoulder. "I just said that he's immature. Why would that hurt him so badly?" Sapphire asked, now more confused than angry. "Not that, Sapphire. The part where you told him that he makes a mess of everything is what got to Jack," Tooth said softly. Sandy then made a couple of sand images of Pitch laughing at a sand image of Jack, which was huddled in a corner as if trying to hide. Slowly piecing together what the Sandman was trying to tell her, Sapphire covered her mouth to block out a gasp and her blue eyes widened in horror. "Pitch told him that…?" she squeaked out. " _Da_. When we found out about what happened in Antarctica few months back, we all swore never to call Jack a mistake or anything close to what Pitch said," North nodded gravely.

Sapphire now felt awful. She hadn't just gotten angry with Jack over something so trivial but she had also reopened an old emotional wound of his. Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth to block out a sob. Mother Nature went over to her and gently embraced her. "What have I done…? God, I'm so stupid…" Sapphire whimpered, tears streaming down her face. "Hush now, my dear…We know you've had a rough time…You just did what anyone would do. You got upset, you said some things you didn't really mean, and it's alright. It's okay to get mad sometimes. It's okay to argue with someone you love. What really matters is that you find a way to patch things up and learn from your mistakes," the great Guardian of Nature comforted her. Nodding, Sapphire went over to the Globe.

Spotting Jack's light at the pond near Burgess, Sapphire set out to make things right.

* * *

She found Jack sitting near the edge of the Pond, his staff lying on the ground beside him and with his hood still pulled up over her head. Not wanting to startle him, Sapphire silently inched closer to Jack.

"Sh-she's right…"

Sapphire stopped in her tracks when she heard Jack sob. The winter spirit's shoulders shook with every sob he let out and the snowflakes began to fall heavily around them.

"I m-m-make a m-mess of e-everything…" Jack hiccupped, wiping his tears from his face as they slowly froze. Sapphire felt her heart break in two as she heard Jack berate himself and let a few tears fall from her face.

"I don't d-deserve her…Maybe it's b-best I just go…" Jack whimpered before suddenly diving into the pond. "Jack, no!" Sapphire screamed, running to the edge of the pond and dove after him. Jack let himself sink into the pond, not even bothering to hold his breath, before he was suddenly pulled to the surface by Sapphire. "Oh my Manny…Jack…Jack, are you okay?" Sapphire gasped out once she and Jack were back on shore. The Guardian of Fun whimpered and ducked his head down. Sapphire felt the tears coming down faster as she gently touched his pale face. "Jack, I'm so sorry…All those things I said, I am so sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you like this…" she whispered, the rain falling down as her sadness grew the more Jack refused to look at her.

"If anyone's the one who makes a mess of everything…it's…it's… _it's me_."

Jack looked up once he heard that, seeing that Sapphire was crying and looked utterly devastated. "I'm the one who sided with Pitch…the one who betrayed you and all of the Guardians…I'm the mistake, Jack. I'm the one who keeps hurting all the people I love…It's me who should go, not you…" Sapphire sobbed, the rain soaking her to the bone.

Suddenly Jack wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Sapphire was stunned but, slowly, relaxed into the hug as she allowed herself to cry. Jack gently ran his fingers through her long blue hair and rocked them both back and forth. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Jack…" Sapphire sobbed out. "I forgive you…I forgive you…I forgive you, Sapphire…It's okay…" Jack whispered. Sapphire sighed, resting her head on Jack's shoulder. "I love you…I'll always love you…" Jack told her.

And, in that moment, Sapphire knew that all was forgiven.

"I won't ever hurt you again…I promise," she swore. "Hey, it's okay to argue sometimes. All couples go through that," Jack smiled softly at her. "Yeah, I know, but I'd rather not argue," Sapphire said softly as the rain and snow soon stopped.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Jack offered. "Okay…" Sapphire smiled at him and, hand in hand, they went back home.

* * *

 **The next chapter here will be based on one of my guest reviews. It'll be something to look forward to. In the meantime, read and review ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	19. Chapter 19

**Another update! This is based on the suggestion of one of my guest reviewers! Thanks, MermaidQueen :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Everyone's Got A Dark Side**

Sapphire concentrated and fired a water blast at Pitch, who coolly sidestepped out of the way to avoid it. "I won't give in, Pitch! You can give me nightmares for the rest of my immortal life but I will never side with you again!" the Guardian of Equality said defiantly. Pitch smirked and conjured up a mirror out of the darkness. "Who says I have to convince you to join me again, Sapphire? You turned against the Guardians once, you can turn against them again," he said ominously. "Like I'd ever do that!" Sapphire glared at him. "Oh, you poor girl…Don't you know anything? Everyone has a dark side, a side where all the anger, hatred, fear and envy and all dark emotions are manifest, and it's just waiting to come out. Why, even _you_ have one, Sapphire. When you joined me, that dark side of yours was strengthened. I planted a little more darkness into your heart and your dark side is just waiting to come out. See for yourself," Pitch smiled evilly and gestured to the mirror. Sapphire, despite being wary to the extreme, looked in the mirror.

How she wished she hadn't.

Sapphire felt her heart stop for a second as a girl with pitch black hair, crimson orange eyes, wearing a black and dark navy blue dress stared back at her with a sinisterly creepy smile. "No…" Sapphire breathed out before her dark counterpart suddenly crashed through the mirror and lunged at her!

Pitch's laugh was the last thing Sapphire Aquamarie heard before she screamed as her dark side took over…

* * *

"NO!" Sapphire shrieked, bolting upright in her bed. When she realized that it was just a nightmare, Sapphire relaxed…and, then, looked in the mirror near her bed and saw her dark side staring back at her!

Gasping, Sapphire frantically rubbed her eyes and blinked. Once she was sure that she was no longer looking at the mirror, Sapphire got out of bed and went on with her day.

Well, tried to.

* * *

She now avoided mirrors like the plague and couldn't even stand looking at her reflection in the water. Paranoia began to set in as the day dragged on and, while having lessons with Jack at the Pole later, Sapphire kept looking over her shoulder. Jack was the first to notice Sapphire acting all fidgety and asked if she was doing alright. "Of course I'm fine, Jack! Nothing bad I can't handle!" Sapphire said a little too brightly, making Jack worry all the more.

A few more days passed and Sapphire kept having the same dream over and over again. Her paranoia increased until she could barely handle looking at the water that was her element anymore. Jack was relentless in trying to figure out what was bothering her, often asking her questions, questions and more questions only for Sapphire to keep telling him that she was fine. But, honestly, Sapphire wasn't fine. She wanted so badly to tell Jack what was wrong but she was scared of how he would react.

Finally, during her lessons again with Jack and North, Sapphire broke down in tears.

"I can't look at myself anymore! E-every time I do I-I see the dark side Pitch told me I have! She's everywhere I look! I can't take it anymore! Jack, I'm so scared!" the water spirit sobbed out and crumpled to the floor, sobbing violently. Jack could only embrace the weeping water spirit and murmur comforting words in her ear. North also helped in comforting the water spirit before getting an idea on how to help Sapphire and left, leaving Jack with her.

"That Pitch…Oh, if he were here, I'd…I'd…I'd just make him regret everything he's done…" Jack muttered. "I didn't want to tell you be-because…I thought you'd be upset…" Sapphire whimpered. "Well, Saph, I am. Not at you but at Pitch…" Jack whispered just as North came back with a mirror. "North, she's already terrified of mirrors. Why'd you bring one in?" Jack asked worriedly. "Everyone has a dark side waiting to come out. But we can beat that dark side by facing fear right in the eye," North said seriously to the two teenage Guardians. Sapphire sniffled as North walked her over to the mirror, instinctively shutting her eyes. "Your dark side…I can feel…in my belly…that she is what you would have become if you had fully joined Pitch back then…" North said gently. Sapphire, her eyes still closed, nodded in agreement. "But you did not. So your dark side…no longer exists because you faced Pitch, fear incarnate, in eye and won, Sapphire. Nothing to be afraid of," North gently patted her on the back.

Sapphire opened her eyes and saw, to her surprise, her normal reflection. Jack smiled and went to stand beside her so they could see their reflections together. "You know what I see whenever I see you and your reflection, Sapphire?" he asked shyly.

Sapphire shook her head.

"I see the most caring, most courageous and most gorgeous woman in the world. I see a Guardian who's always willing to sacrifice herself for the ones she loves…Everyone has a dark side, Sapphire…but I only see your good side…because that's the only side you really have," Jack said gently. Sapphire looked at her reflection and, as North and Jack's words sunk in, slowly smiled.

After breaking down and being put back together, Sapphire went to bed that night happy. And, when she had that dream again where Pitch showed her dark side, Sapphire merely smiled. "You can't control me. I only have a good side and that's the only side I'll ever have," she said to her dark side, causing the mirror to shatter.

* * *

We all have a dark side that's waiting to come out. But, as long as we believe in the good in our hearts and the good we see in others and how they see the good in us as well, that dark side doesn't exist.

* * *

 **While it's short, I hope you guys will find inspiration in this :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	20. Chapter 20

**I've done an analysis into Jack's feelings in "Warm"…Now let's see if I can do an analysis into Sapphire's feelings.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG. ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS ANIMATION.**

* * *

 **Cool**

Ever since she was born, Sapphire Aquamarie had lived in warmth. Florida wasn't called " _The Sunshine State_ " for nothing. The sun shone down on the state like a golden beacon, making the oranges grow and the locals take to the waves. Sapphire loved the warm sunshine of Florida because it just made going to the beach all the better. She loved being outdoors and preferred the heat of summer to the cold of winter.

So, when her parents decided to move to Burgess, Pennsylvania shortly after Layla, her younger sister, died in a surfing accident, Sapphire wasn't exactly thrilled. Donnie, her five-year-old baby brother, was ecstatic about moving to a state where there was snow and was already begging Sapphire to take him out sledding when they got there. She didn't complain or anything, but she was going to miss the warm sunshine of Florida.

Upon her arrival to Burgess, Sapphire got out her snowboard and decided to make the best of her new environment. Surfing would have to take a backseat for now because she was eager to give snowboarding a try.

Little did she know that her life would change in an instant.

The first thing she felt was a cool gust of wind that had saved her from falling off Dropout Hill's infamous ledge. When she saw who her savior was, Sapphire was in for a massive shock. Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter, was the one who saved her. Their first conversation later that night, Sapphire could feel the air temperature in her new room drop by a few degrees but she didn't mind. While she preferred warmth, cold was soothing.

When she fell into the creek and was changed into a water spirit by the Man in the Moon, Sapphire felt cold. And she hated feeling cold. But, when she lost consciousness, Sapphire could still feel and she felt a different kind of cold…the good kind of cold that could only come from Jack.

All throughout their adventure to find the gems for the Scepter of Creation, Sapphire began to get used to the cold. Thanks to Jack, she knew now that the cold wasn't all that bad. Jack's body was as cold as ice when he had hugged her to comfort her when Donnie stopped believing that she was still there and it felt nice. She felt the bad kind of cold again when she betrayed Jack and the Guardians and when Jack died saving her. As she cradled Jack's limp body, Sapphire could feel it turning cold…colder than possible. She felt absolutely empty at that point. And, then, Jack came back to life and Sapphire was more than happy to hug him, no matter how ice cold his temperature was.

Cold used to be something Sapphire didn't like because it robbed her of the warmth she loved. Now…it was something she loved just as much as warmth. There were many different sources for her to choose in order to feel cold but Sapphire's favorite way to feel cold was by being in Jack's arms and feeling his cool lips kissing hers. In some way, Jack's cold made her feel warmer and she loved it.

When they officially started dating, Jack let her in on a little secret. He never really understood warmth and how it was good. But when he met her, Jack finally understood. As for her…

She never realized how good the cold felt until she met Jack. Warm and Cool, two things that are so different and should, normally, never be together but, somehow, Sapphire and Jack have found a way to make them work together.

* * *

 **Sorry if this is short. I still have a lot of homework to do. In the meantime, read and review ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back! While I might not be able to update regularly, I am back from hiatus and have begun writing fanfiction again.**

 **This is based on another guest review by ErisChaos. Enjoy :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Catfight**

As it was an annual tradition at the Palace of Beginnings, Mother Nature and Father Time threw a party for all the spirits of the world. The seasonal spirits, the elemental spirits, the spirits from all countries around the globe that represented the good of the world; they were all invited.

Sapphire Aquamarie, Guardian of Equality, shifted nervously in her semi-formal blue-and-green dress as she watched all the spirits mingle from beside Mother Nature and Father Time. "I've never seen so many spirits in one place," she murmured, feeling very shy all of a sudden. "All kinds of spirits for all kinds of things, my dear. This would be a good time for you to make some friends," Mother Nature told her gently. Father Time nodded in agreement before spotting Jack entering through the doors to the palace's ballroom. "Ah, there's our future son-in-law," he said, his eyes glinting with amusement behind his brass spectacles. "Father!" Sapphire exclaimed, addressing her foster dad with some formality, blushing furiously. Father Time chuckled and stroked his beard.

Mother Nature rolled her eyes at her husband and gently patted Sapphire on the shoulder. "Don't mind your father, he's in a merry mood," she smiled and, then, a blue water lily grew from her hair. One tendril of Mother Nature's ever living hair then tucked the water lily behind Sapphire's left ear. "Now, go and have fun," the great Guardian of Nature smiled. Smiling back, Sapphire left her foster parents and made a beeline for Jack.

But, as she was making her way through the crowd, Sapphire accidentally bumped into a girl spirit about her age. "Oh! S-sorry, I didn't mean to…" Sapphire began to apologize before the girl spirit said, "It's okay, Sapphire. Cool dress, by the way." With a knowing smile.

Sapphire's eyes widened in surprise and she asked, "How do you know my name?" and the girl spirit answered, "I'm Tempest. But you usually know me as the wind."

Sapphire was stunned. This girl was the wind? The wind that Jack always called upon on whenever he needed to go places? Looking at Tempest, Sapphire could tell that she was connected with the wind somehow by her appearance. Her long black hair was tied up into a high ponytail, her clothes were white and made of sheer, gauzy material and looked light and airy, fluttering slightly whenever she moved, and her eyes were silver with little flecks of purple.

After looking over Tempest from head-to-toe, Sapphire casually flipped her hair over her right shoulder to diffuse some of the awkwardness. "Well, it's nice to finally see you in the flesh, Tempest," she smiled. "Same here, Saph," Tempest laughed as Pansy and Maple, Spirits of Spring and Autumn, joined them. "Sapphire, it's so good to see you again!" Maple greeted the water spirit and hugged her. "You need to go try some of the food at the buffet. The cream puffs are delicious!" Pansy told her, popping some of said confectionery into her mouth.

Sapphire laughed. Pansy, she had later found out, had an obsession with cream puffs. "I'll try some later, Pansy. Right now, I just need to…" she said before hearing some girl's honey-sweet voice.

"Ooh, Jack, you look as cool as ever!"

Sapphire scanned the crowd until she spotted a young woman with long auburn hair and glowingly beautiful hazel eyes wearing a pretty pink floral knee-length dress talking to Jack. The woman had a sweet smile on her face and was casually sipping a glass of pink lemonade as she playfully poked Jack in the ribs. "And you look like you've gotten more fit. I like that," she smiled. Jack merely smiled shyly, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Okay, who is that?" Sapphire asked her three friends, looking mighty suspicious. Pansy, Maple and Tempest all looked in Sapphire's direction and, seeing the Guardian of Equality's frown, gulped. "That's Galatea," Pansy answered Sapphire's question. "She's one of the spirits of love. I think she's Cupid's second cousin or something," Maple cocked her head to the side. Tempest could already sense that Sapphire was beginning to get annoyed with Galatea and softly said to her, "Don't mind Galatea. She's just a really vibrant kind of spirit and she flirts with lots of boys all the time. Don't let her get to you."

Sapphire kept her jealousy in check as she went over to Jack and Galatea. "Sapphire! Hey!" Jack grinned, happy to see his girlfriend. "Hey, Babe," Sapphire smiled as Jack went over to her and gave her a brief kiss. Galatea smiled sweetly and held out her hand. "Sapphire Aquamarie, the Guardian of Equality! I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you!" she gushed. "The pleasure is all mine," Sapphire said, in a tone that was bordering on the edge of forced politeness, and firmly shook hands with the love spirit.

"This is such a grand gathering, isn't it? All the spirits of the world, minus the bad ones, gathered here. I've always loved parties here in the Palace of Beginnings," Galatea sighed, looking at Jack most of the time. "It is kind of nice to meet up with other spirits," Jack shrugged. "Hey, why don't we all stop hanging around in the corner and go have fun?" Galatea suggested. "That's a pretty good idea, Galatea…" Sapphire said before Eris just grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him to the dance floor as music began to play.

Sapphire frowned and a nearby bowl of punch began to boil.

' _Oh no…_ ' Pansy, Maple and Tempest thought, already having a good feeling on what was going to happen soon.

All throughout the party, Galatea kept on flirting with Jack while Sapphire tried to distract herself from getting jealous by engaging in conversations with other spirits. But it wasn't working. Every comment of Galatea to Jack, from how cute he is to the way his perfectly white teeth sparkled like freshly-fallen snow, and flirting gesture she made was driving Sapphire up the wall with jealousy. It was a miracle that a storm hadn't brewed outside the Palace of Beginnings yet.

She would go join them sometimes and was polite. Galatea was nice, she supposed, but it took all of Sapphire's willpower not to douse her with scalding hot water whenever she flirted with her boyfriend.

Tempest, Pansy and Maple all tried to keep her calm, saying that Jack would never go for someone like Galatea and that she was Jack's one and only. Tempest even told her stories of her and Jack during their first few years of partnership together. As for her human form, Tempest told Sapphire that she rarely used it except only to attend formal events. She preferred to be the wind itself: invisible and free to blow wherever and whenever she wants. As fun it was for Sapphire spending time with her friends and meeting new ones, she wanted to have some alone time with Jack. And Galatea just kept stealing him from her.

Then, towards the end of the party, Galatea asked Jack a question that made Sapphire forget about staying calm.

"So is Sapphire really your type? She doesn't really look so special."

"Okay, that's it!" Sapphire snapped the minute she heard that question and marched on over to Galatea and…

' _SMACK!_ '

All the spirits gasped while Jack stared at Sapphire in shock as she prepared to drench Galatea with water. Holding her stinging right cheek, where the Guardian of Equality had slapped her, Galatea's hazel eyes darkened. "What the hell is your problem?!" she shrieked. "For one, you really think I'm going to stand you questioning who Jack's type of girl is? Fat chance, Galatea!" Sapphire snapped at her. "Well what if he doesn't have just one type? I'm sure tons of other girl spirits would be better for him than some former mortal!" Galatea retorted, cuing more gasps from the spirits.

Sapphire laughed coldly and formed a large pool of water over Galatea's head. "Fun fact about former mortals: they're quick learners in using their powers," she said before letting the water soak Galatea to the bone! Galatea shrieked in shock before growling and formed a ball of pink magic in her hands.

" _CATFIGHT!_ "

All the other spirits ran for cover as Sapphire and Galatea engaged in combat, blasts of water and pink beams of magic shooting all over the place. Jack, on the other hand, was so stunned that Tempest had to pull him away from the chaos as the fight began to escalate. Galatea and Sapphire were like tigers, also engaging in physical combat and exchanged punches, slaps and, basically, tried to rip each other apart.

Finally Mother Nature and Father Time, who had both taken some time off in the Seasonal Gardens as the party went on and returned just minutes later to see their foster daughter fighting with a fellow spirit, stepped in. Once they managed to separate Galatea and Sapphire, both great Guardians were stern.

"This kind of behavior is unacceptable! Galatea, fighting with other spirits is common in the natural order of things but fighting other spirits in a gathering is strictly prohibited!" Father Time lectured the spirit of love while Mother Nature fixed a stern gaze on Sapphire. "As for you, young lady, you should know better than to pick a fight and cause a scene. Sapphire, I have no choice but to send you to your room until the party is over," she said firmly.

Galatea scoffed but was cowed into submission with one glare from Mother Nature and Father Time while Sapphire, unable to meet the gazes of all the spirits staring at her, retired to her room while barely holding back her tears.

Jack watched Sapphire leave before going over to Galatea.

"Look, Galatea, you're sweet and all but you asked me a really personal question and that kind of offended me. I'm going to tell you this once so listen: _I don't have a specific type of girl. I only know that Sapphire is the one for me and nobody else_ ," he told Galatea before spotting Tempest, Maple and Pansy.

"Hey…" he greeted the trio. "Hey," the three girls replied. "She hates me now, doesn't she?" Jack sighed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "No, but I'm betting she could use her boyfriend's presence right now," Tempest advised him. "Thanks, Tempest," Jack smiled, hugging his old friend, before turning to Pansy and Maple. "Keep an eye on Galatea. I don't really want her to start plotting her revenge," he instructed. "Will do, Jackie!" Pansy smiled. "You can count on us," Maple grinned.

Smiling gratefully at the trio, Jack left the party. He had a girlfriend to comfort.

* * *

Sapphire was lying on her hammock, listening to sad music, when Jack entered her room, dripping wet. "Go away…" Sapphire moaned, burying her face in her stuffed dolphin. "Come on, Saph, you know I'm not going anywhere until I see that smile on your face again," Jack said softly, shaking his head like a dog to get rid of the water dripping off of it. Sapphire looked up at her boyfriend, who looked like a drowned rat, and sighed. Getting out of her hammock, Sapphire used her water manipulating ability to get all the water out of Jack's soaked clothing and swirled it into her orichalcum staff.

"Thanks," Jack smiled at her. Sapphire just groaned and flopped down on her bed. "I'm an immature brat…" she said, her voice muffled, as Jack sat beside her. "I have to admit…that was one heck of a catfight," Jack chuckled. "Yeah, and it goes to show you that I'm immature, unable to behave professionally…and that you deserve someone better than a former mortal…" Sapphire mumbled, feeling ashamed, embarrassed and absolutely miserable.

Jack helped her sit up and worriedly looked at her. "Sapphire, I know you're thinking that Galatea is right but she's not. You're so special and…to me… _you're perfect_ …" he whispered.

Sapphire looked at him, her deep blue eyes gazing into Jack's icy blue, and smiled a little before leaning in closer for her lips to brush against Jack's.

The two teenage Guardians were in heaven as they kissed, holding each other close, before lying on the bed together.

"You sure I'm the only girl you'll ever love?" Sapphire whispered as Jack gently ran his fingers through her blue hair. "You're my one and only, Sapphire. My one and only…" Jack whispered, smiling lovingly at her.

* * *

 **So sorry this took so long to update! College is taking up most of my time. Read and review whenever and whatever you want ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is in celebration of Halloween! Have a spooky time, everyone ;)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **A Treat for Trixie**

It was almost Halloween in the town of Burgess and autumn had made its presence known.

"Aaacck! Jack! Do not touch my art!"

Or, more accurately, _Maple, the Spirit of Autumn_ , had made _her_ presence known.

Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, chuckled as he tapped his staff against a tree again, coating the bark and some of the leaves with frost. "Come on, Maple, winter follows autumn anyway," he said nonchalantly. Maple rolled her eyes at him and used her powers to shake the tree, sending every single brown, orange, red and yellow leaf down on the winter spirit.

"If I see you frost one more tree, I'll bury you alive in more," she warned him. Mouth full of leaves, Jack nodded and kept his staff away from the trees.

* * *

Sapphire, meanwhile, had just returned from managing the tides in Indonesia. She was on her way to meet Jack and Maple at the park when she passed by a couple of kids running away from an abandoned mansion standing on a lone corner of the street. A girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes, one of her believers, spotted her and frantically yelled out, "Stay away from the haunted mansion, Ms. Aquamarie!" before she and her friends rounded the corner, leaving the mansion far behind them.

Sapphire blinked in the direction the children had run before looking at the mansion. It looked like it had been abandoned for years, the paint peeling off the walls, and some of the columns had already been destroyed.

"Wait! Don't go! Please, I just want someone to play with!"

That's when Sapphire saw a little girl with flaming red hair running up to the gates. She was holding an orange ball in her hands and looked like she was ready to cry, tears welling up in her dark green eyes. She wore a witch's hat decorated with orange stars, a dark green shirt, an orange coat layered over that, black leggings paired with a shimmery violet skirt and pointy black boots. The little girl stopped at the gates, saw that the kids weren't coming back, and began to cry.

"I just want a friend…" she hiccupped, dropping her ball and burying her face in her hands. The ball rolled over to Sapphire, who picked it up, and she carried it to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked softly. Startled, the little girl uncovered her face and stared at Sapphire with her adorable teary eyes. "What's your name, sweetheart?" Sapphire asked again, smiling warmly at her. "Tr-Trixie…" the little girl sniffled. "Trixie…What a pretty name. My name's Sapphire," Sapphire introduced herself and held her hand out to Trixie from between the gates' bars.

Trixie looked bewildered and asked in a tiny voice, "You're not afraid of me?" clutching her ball to her chest. "No, I don't see why I should be," Sapphire shrugged. Trixie didn't say anything and looked down at her boots. "You should be scared of me…" she murmured. "Why?" Sapphire tilted her head down at her.

Trixie looked up at her, eyes grave and whispered something that shocked Sapphire to the core.

"I'm dead."

Sapphire's blue eyes widened as Trixie began to explain her story.

"My family was rich so we lived in this big mansion. Mommy and Daddy were good parents but they were always busy…"

 _Trixie's parents were going on another business trip. She tried to get them to stay a little while longer but she couldn't stop them from going. Her sad little face was the last thing her mother and father saw before the mansion's doors closed…_

"But I wasn't always sad. I got to go outside and play with the other kids. They were my very best friends and I always had candy to share with them…"

 _Children immediately rush up to the mansion's gates as they open. Trixie greets them with a big smile on her face as she brings a big bag of candy with her. She and her friends partake in the sugary feast before they go off to play…_

"I died on Halloween night. It was one of those days where Mommy and Daddy wouldn't be busy. They were home that day and we were planning to go trick-or-treating. I was out playing ball with my friends, then, my ball rolled out into the street…"

 _A ball rolling out into the street…One of Trixie's friends running to go fetch it…A car…_

"My friend was going to get hurt so I did what I had to do…"

 _Headlights…the child freezing in terror…Trixie running and pushing her friend out of the way…bright light…_

"When I woke up, I watched my own funeral…saw my friends stop going to my place…Mommy and Daddy moving away from town because they were so sad…I've been here ever since because I don't know where everyone is now…and that's my story," Trixie concluded her tale with a sad shrug. Sapphire looked at the little girl with sad eyes. "I just want someone to play with…even for just a little while…" Trixie said quietly. Sapphire glanced at the mansion's gates and smiled. Pushing the gates open, Sapphire walked over to Trixie and knelt down to her eye level. "You don't have to stay here forever, Trixie. How about you come with me? I have lots of friends and I'm sure they would want to play with you," she offered.

"Really?" Trixie asked, green eyes wide. "Really," Sapphire smiled. "Yay!" Trixie giggled.

* * *

Introducing Trixie to the kids of Burgess was a bit tricky. Some of the children were still afraid of her but Sapphire assured them that Trixie was nice. That was also when Trixie showed Sapphire her powers – she could transform ordinary pumpkins into jack-o-lanterns and pulled out bags of candy from her witch's hat. Pretty soon, Trixie and the kids were happily playing along with Sapphire.

Meanwhile, Maple and Jack were wondering where Sapphire was. Jamie and Sophie came to them later and led them to the old mansion, where they saw Sapphire playing with the kids and Trixie. Introductions were made, the Guardians contacted, Trixie was adopted by Mother Nature and Father Time…

And, on Halloween night, Trixie was officially recognized by the Man in the Moon as the Spirit of Halloween.

* * *

 **Sorry if this was rushed or anything :( I've been pretty busy in college and this will be the last thing I'll post until December. Sorry for being on hiatus but my studies come first. I'll be back to writing fanfics soon, I promise!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Back from hiatus! So sorry this took so long to write! Hope you guys enjoy this new one-shot because it's full of fluff.**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **An Anniversary to Remember**

"I don't think I can do this."

"You can and you will. Just take a deep breath and go for it."

"I _really_ don't think I can do this."

"Jack, that's quitter's talk. Are you a quitter?"

"…Yes."

"Well, not today!"

Jack Frost sighed and clutched his cello case as Marina pushed him forward into the moonlight-filled garden near the Palace of Beginnings. Then the giant swan left to execute Phase Two of the plan.

It was their five-year anniversary, the celebration of their five years being together as Guardians and as a couple, and Jack had written a special song for Sapphire. He had gone all-out Mozart with it, composing the music, writing the lyrics, perfectly synchronizing his cello playing with his singing, and just pouring his whole heart and soul into it, until he deemed his composition to be of presentable status.

And, now, here he was and beginning to doubt whether his performance was going to be any good.

And, on top of that, there was something else he needed to do.

Then he heard Marina's excited shouts of, "Saph, go to the balcony! Your little winter sprite's got something for you!"

' _I am_ _ **not**_ _a sprite!_ ' Jack thought exasperatedly before stiffening up when he saw Sapphire Aquamarie, the Guardian of Equality and his girlfriend of five years, appear on the balcony wearing her every day clothes: a blue shirt, seaweed skirt, and gold and pearl jewelry.

"Jack?" Sapphire blinked at the sight of the Guardian of Fun, her boyfriend of five years, wearing a fancy tuxedo with a blue bowtie and with a music stand, a chair, and his cello case.

Taking a deep breath, Jack brought out his cello and got into playing position…before looking into Sapphire's deep blue eyes as he began to perform.

" _Snowflakes falling; Waves crashing…_

 _My love is all for you…_ "

Sapphire's face broke out into a wide smile as Jack continued singing while weaving his cello's bow against his musical instrument.

" _There is no one else_

 _I would die for_

 _Baby, my heart is yours_...

 _Your eyes take me to places_

 _I have only seen in dreams…_

 _And your voice is music to me_

 _I just wish to let you know…_ "

As he sang, Jack felt his heart swell with love and he felt ready to burst from it when he saw that Sapphire was smiling.

" _Baby, you're my everything; my savior_

 _My light in darkness_

 _With you, I feel no fear_

 _Your love gives me peace_

 _I have everything I need_

 _When you're next to me…_ "

At this point, Sapphire floated down the balcony to be near Jack and started to dance like a graceful ballerina as Jack sang.

" _I love you more than you'll ever know_

 _For all eternity…_

 _Baby, I love you…_

 _Hope you love me…_ "

Once his serenade was over, Jack found himself being passionately kissed by a certain water spirit. "Of course I love you, my winter Beethoven…" Sapphire whispered between kisses. "Technically, I was going for a Mozart vibe…" Jack chuckled as he and Sapphire kissed. "Oh, well, I love Mozart as well…" Sapphire giggled.

"Bring on Phase Three!" Marina's voice echoed from the balcony above. Jack and Sapphire stopped their little snogging session and looked up to see Marina, Millennium, Baby Tooth, all the other Guardians and, to Sapphire's surprise, Sapphire's family and the now grown-up kids of Burgess watching them.

"Come on, Jack!" "You're not gonna wait another 300 years for her, are you?"

Sapphire looked totally confused while Jack looked completely nervous. Baby Tooth flitted over to Jack and encouragingly gave him a little peck on the cheek. "Jack, what is it?" Sapphire asked, cocking her head to the side. "I…uh…I didn't want to just serenade you…" Jack mumbled before taking a deep breath.

Sapphire's eyes widened as the Guardian of Fun got down on one knee and presented her a small velvet box.

"Sapphire Aquamarie, I have loved you for the past five years and they have been the happiest times of my life. Now, more than ever, I want us to continue having so many more happy memories together. But, this time, I want us to have these memories together in a whole different way…and that is as husband and wife. Our lives are forever and I hope to spend this forever with you as your husband. I promise that I will love never stop loving you the way I love you now, that I will give you all the love and respect you so richly deserve, and that I will love you more and more each and every day. So…will you marry me, Saph?"

After saying his proposal, Jack flipped open the box to reveal a beautiful silver ring with a big teardrop-shaped aquamarine surrounded by little crystal snowflakes. Gulping nervously, Jack looked up at Sapphire. The water spirit was, needless to say, surprised. After a minute to let Jack's proposal sink in, Sapphire grinned.

"Yes."

Jack barely had time to react before his little audience burst into cheers and Sapphire made him stand up. "Yes?" Jack repeated, suddenly dumbstruck. "Yes," Sapphire repeated. Letting out a breathy laugh, Jack slipped the ring onto Sapphire's right hand's fourth finger and Sapphire embraced him tightly. Jack felt like he was flying, even without the wind helping him, before feeling Sapphire's tears soaking his tuxedo. "Sapphire?" he whispered worriedly. "Don't let go…I…I'm just so happy, Jack. I'm so happy…" Sapphire whispered, her voice thick with tears. Tears of joy were falling from Sapphire's eyes as she and her boyfr…fiancé embraced. "I love you…so, so much…" Sapphire breathed out and Jack smiled.

"I love you, too…" the Guardian of Fun whispered back.

And the Man in the Moon, who had been watching the whole time, smiled down at the engaged Guardian couple.

 _Congratulations…_

Jack looked up at the moon and smiled. ' _Three hundred years, Manny…You sure taught me how to be patient. But…thank you…You gave me a family…and you gave me the love of my life…Thanks…_ ' Jack thought, smiling at his old friend, before he and Sapphire shared their first kiss…as an engaged couple.

* * *

 **You may now throw flowers and confetti into the air for Jack has done it, people! You're welcome :D**

 **Also, I apologize if the song isn't exactly all that perfect. I just made up the lyrics as I went along. Read and review!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	24. Chapter 24

**In continuation to the happiness! I give you…this!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

 **Let the Planning Begin**

When Jack and Sapphire entered the Palace of Beginnings, everyone was there to congratulate them.

"I call flower girl!" Sophie excitedly cheered. "And I get to be the maid of honor!" Layla piped up, grinning from ear-to-ear. Jamie and Donnie looked at each other expectantly. "Best man?" Donnie asked Jamie. "Ring bearer?" Jamie asked him. "Done," both young men nodded. "We didn't even have to tell them," Jack chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "And they already called for the roles," Sapphire added as she embraced her joyful parents. "You two are rather calm about this. I mean I _am_ only 16, remember?" the water spirit asked her mother and father jokingly. "True, but we still celebrate your birthday every year. Technically, sweetie, you're already 21," Sadie Aquamarie smiled. "And Jack's given us his word. He'll take care of you. And if he doesn't…" Joshua Aquamarie gave the winter spirit a knowing look. "By all means, sir, you may punish me in any way you want," Jack said humbly, knowing that he could very well end up in deep trouble should he do anything wrong to Sapphire.

Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty, and Pippa all congratulated the newly - engaged Guardian couple and were already helping Mother Nature and Father Time in planning the wedding. Sapphire had to laugh at this, seeing her second family feverishly planning like professional wedding planners.

Sandy conjured up a giant **CONGRATULATIONS** with his golden dream sand, smiling warmly at the two. "Thanks, Sandy," Sapphire giggled. "Took Frostbite here long enough! I was afraid we'd have to resort to Plan B," Bunny smirked, twirling his boomerangs nonchalantly. "And Plan B would have been?" Jack inquired, raising an eyebrow. "He was going to tie you up, bring you to Sapphire, and force you to propose," Tooth sighed, giving the Pooka a knowing look. "Harsh, much?" Jack rolled his eyes at the Guardian of Hope. "I like to think Plan B would have been necessary. But good job, mate. She's a keeper," Bunny smiled at the annoying Frost kid who he had come to regard as a brother.

The planning went on for hours, with everyone pitching in ideas for the date, the place, theme, and all the way down to the flowers. Of course, Jack and Sapphire's opinions were the most important.

They _are_ the ones getting married, after all.

By the time it was midnight, they all agreed on the date of the wedding.

It would take six months from now, in June, on the 11th and would be held at Burgess Pond. Why Burgess Pond, you ask? Well, that place had a special meaning for both Jack and Sapphire.

For Jack, it had been where he'd been reborn as a Guardian. For Sapphire, it'd been where she became a Guardian…and where she and Jack had had their first kiss.

Once planning was over, Sapphire's family and all of Jack and Sapphire's friends left for home while the Guardians decided to stay the night at the Palace of Beginnings.

* * *

Jack and Sapphire were all smiles as they walked along the hallways to their respective rooms. Before leaving each other for the night, they shared a sweet kiss. "Six months…I hope I have the patience," Sapphire whispered seductively. "Funny, Saph, _I_ should be the one saying that," Jack chuckled before leaning down to capture Sapphire's lips with his again. Sapphire moaned blissfully, snaking her arms around Jack's neck, as they kissed. Just six more months and she would be his and he would be hers…forever…

' _Forever…I like the sound of that…_ ' Sapphire thought, smiling, as she went to bed…and dreamt of the wonderful life she and Jack would have when they were husband and wife.

* * *

 **My apologies if this was short. But a question: Would you guys want Jack and Sapphire to have kids?**

 **If no, I understand.**

 **If yes, would you be so kind as to give me suggestions for the names, appearances, and powers of our favorite Guardian couple's children?**

 **Leave me your suggestions in your reviews :)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	25. Chapter 25

**So far, we know Jack and Sapphire are engaged and everything's all happy good. But…wedding preparations are never without slight hiccups. In this one shot's case, it's the dress and Jack's conflict over wearing shoes. Enjoy!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Dress to Impress**

Jack looked at Tuxedo #20 and frowned. It was pure white and had blue ruffles that he just wasn't feeling right with. "Too fancy. Can I just go use my one good tux?" Jack said, referring to the tuxedo he had worn while proposing to Sapphire three months ago, and kicked off the white shoes that came with Tuxedo #20. "But Jack, you're only going to get married once. Your tux should be special…and can you please wear your shoes?" Tooth reprimanded him. Jack frowned again at the white shoes that soon joined the pile of other shoes he had kicked off earlier along with the other tuxedos he had tried.

"I don't know…Shoes aren't my thing…" the winter Guardian mumbled. "Jack, a wedding is a _formal_ event and shoes are a must," Tooth told him sternly. Jack sighed and looked at Bunny, who had been helping Tooth in picking out Jack's tuxedos, for help. "I'm with her, mate. You gotta wear a tux and you gotta wear shoes to your wedding," the Guardian of Hope told him. Jack whined but went with it, choosing a pair of plain black dress shoes. "I'm _still_ going with my good tux," he insisted, digging through the tuxedos until he found his good tux. "Okay. You're the groom," Tooth and Bunny said in unison before looking at each other, blushing.

"Are you guys getting hitched next?" Jack smirked. Bunny and Tooth could only blush.

* * *

Sapphire, on the other hand, was having the time of her life picking out dress patterns. With Mother Nature and Marina helping her design the wedding dress. "Okay, so I want to stick to tradition and have a nice long flowing train…but I also want to incorporate some modern touches. Sweetheart neckline?" Sapphire asked her two designers. "It's nice. Are we going for a white dress?" Mother Nature asked. "Maybe…but a touch of blue would be nice…" Sapphire mused, looking at the rough sketch of her wedding dress. "Ooh! How about a nice periwinkle blue? And, maybe, a little touch of emerald green around here…" Marina suggested, waving a wing to the skirt portion. Then Sapphire's face lit up. "I have an idea…" she said.

Wielding her pencil, Sapphire drew her dream wedding dress. After about an hour filled with erasing and crumpling paper and tossing them into a waste basket, she showed the final sketch to Mother Nature and Marina.

"It's beautiful!" "A masterpiece!"

Sapphire smiled before a frown suddenly appeared on her face. "How much will this cost, however…" she mumbled. Mother Nature smiled at her stepdaughter. "Not to worry, darling, I can whip a dress up faster than a spider spins its thread," With those words, Mother Nature summoned her power.

First, she wove bands of pure white light to create the most pristine white silk and satin. Then she embroidered the material with the loveliest shades of blue and green, making graceful patterns of flowers and ocean waves. Pearls, both white and gold, adorned the sweetheart neckline and hem of the dress and the skirt was decorated with seashells. The train came next, light and airy as a cloud and sparkled like silver. As a final touch, Mother Nature created beautiful white satin shoes and a gold bridal crown.

All that took less than a minute to accomplish.

Sapphire gasped and covered her mouth, choking up a bit, upon seeing her full bride's ensemble.

"Mother, it's…I-I don't know what to… _Thank you_ …" she whispered, hugging her stepmother.

Mother Nature smiled lovingly at the Guardian of Equality while Marina shook her tail feathers. "When Jack sees you in that dress, he's gonna wish he had proposed to you _a long time ago_!"

* * *

Jack still didn't like wearing shoes but, for the sake of his future bride and his wedding, he practiced walking around in his dress shoes until he got used to it. He looked rather dashing in his tuxedo, too, and he thanked Manny that Tooth and Bunny didn't make him comb his hair. He liked his messy silvery white hair just the way it was, thank you very much.

"I have to say, Frostbite, you don't look too bad as a groom," Bunny smirked as Jack checked himself out in the mirror. Then he saw Jack share a smile with Tooth. Before he knew it, Bunny saw them whip out a very large tuxedo. How large, you ask?

Large enough to fit a Pooka.

"Crikey…" Bunny gulped as Tooth began to fuss over him. "Come on, Kangaroo. My wedding's a formal event. Everyone's gotta wear something," Jack chuckled while Bunny yelped as Tooth tried to get his ears out of the sleeve holes.

* * *

 **Funny, right? Bunny having to wear a tux XD**

 **Quick question: Would you guys want a bit of suspense in the next chapter? Let me know ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again, everyone! In this chapter…the long-awaited wedding shall commence. But…will all go well? Let's find out!**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Wedding Crashers**

The day had finally arrived.

While the Yetis, Elves, Giant Living Easter Egg Statues, and Mini Fairies all hastened to make the final preparations, all of the spirits invited excitedly chatted amongst themselves.

Tempest, Maple, and Pansy were serving as the bridesmaids while Trixie was one of the flower girls. "I'm so excited! This is my first wedding. Eek! It's so exciting to be a bridesmaid!" Pansy giggled. "So, how many flower petals should I drop on the carpet?" Trixie asked Maple, fingering with the white rose petals in her basket. "Grab a fistful and just fling it, girl!" Maple chirped. "She's a flower girl, Maple, not a Little League pitcher!" Tempest chided her before spotting Galatea.

The love spirit looked a bit uncomfortable as she sat with some of the other spirits. "Fancy seeing you here," Tempest said, going to her seat. "Believe me, I'm surprised I was even invited…" Galatea said softly. Tempest smiled at her, flicking her ponytail behind her. "It goes to show you that Sapphire's a forgiving type of person," she told her. Galatea smiled softly and nodded.

Even Coal was invited to the wedding, despite still being wary of Jack, and was helping the preparations by lighting the candles on the altar. Father Time was to be the officiator along with Mother Nature. Tooth, Bunny ( _who really did end up wearing the tuxedo Tooth had picked out for him and it fit him quite nicely, too_ ), and Sandy were all together and talking with the two great Guardians.

"I can't believe this day is here…" Tooth gushed, wiping a tear from her eye. "I can. I just hope settling down will make Frostbite smarten up a bit," Bunny chuckled. Sandy rolled his eyes and made sand symbols of Jack and Bunny, the former throwing snowballs at the latter. "Yes, I know he's _still_ going to use every chance he's got to freeze me and my Warren but a Pooka can hope!" Bunny retorted. "Great changes are coming, my old friend. But they are glorious changes," Father Time told the Guardian of Hope. "I remember our wedding, my dear. Oh, it was ages ago but I remember that the day was so beautiful…just like today," Mother Nature sighed as she and her husband embraced. Baby Tooth, Marina, and Millennium were chatting with Cupcake, Monty, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, and Sapphire's Florida Five-O.

"Remember how we all screamed like crazy when we got our wedding invitations?" Collette asked her friends. "I just can't believe it. Sapphire, our baby girl, getting married!" Abby squealed. "Technically, she's no longer a baby. She's 21 now," Georgia pointed out. "And she doesn't look a day over 16!" Nathan laughed. "So this is the first wedding you three have ever attended?" Nick asked the feathered trio.

Baby Tooth and Marina both nodded excitedly while Millennium hooted, "No, this is my second. I was Father Time's best owl during his wedding to Mother Nature." To which Nick asked, "When was it?"

"Oh, about 990 years ago give or take," Millennium said nonchalantly, not noticing Nick's shocked facial expression.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack, Jamie, Joshua, and North were at the Pole. While North and Jamie were taking their time and talking shop with Joshua, Sapphire's father…Jack was a nervous wreck and furiously pacing about.

"I'm nervous…I'm nervous…so nervous…Oh, Manny, I think I'm gonna be sick…No, I think I'm gonna pass out…" the Guardian of Fun muttered, looking at his reflection in the mirror for the hundredth time that morning. "No, you're not. Jack, you're going to do great both as a groom _and_ a husband. I'll be with you every step of the way in this wedding. I've got your back," Jamie promised. "Jamie's right, Jack. You'll do great," Joshua smiled encouragingly at his future son-in-law. Jack looked at Sapphire's father nervously. "Sir, I-I just want to thank you for letting me court your daughter for all these years and…and for allowing me to be a part of her life. And I-I promise that I will do my very best to make Sapphire the happiest woman alive and to protect her…And-and if I fail…" Jack stammered before Joshua gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Jack, I trust you with my daughter wholeheartedly. And don't think that you're going to fail. I know you'll be new light of my daughter's life from now on and I am honored to have you as my son-in-law," he said, smiling.

Smiling gratefully, Jack heard someone knocking on the door and opened it. Donnie grinned at the winter spirit. "You're ready to go?" he asked him. "In a moment. Jack and I need to talk in private," North said as Jamie and Joshua took their leave.

North looked at Jack seriously. "Being a husband is no joke, Jack. You understand?" he asked his son. "Yes, North," Jack nodded. "You will be good husband to Ms. Aquamarie?" North asked him. "I will, North," Jack nodded again. North then grinned and gave the winter spirit a bone-crushing hug. "That's my boy! And I cannot wait to be grandfather!" he boomed. At the mention of grandchildren, Jack paled. "W-wait, North! Um…this is going to sound weird but…do you think…it's still possible for me…given my age…to…" he couldn't go on for North was already pushing him out the door to get him to the sleigh that would take him to the wedding location.

* * *

"Is this really me?"

Sapphire looked at herself in awe, clothed in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen, and turned to her retinue of ladies that composed of her mother, Layla, and Sophie.

"It's you, sis. And you look amazing. Can I borrow your dress for _my_ wedding? Well, provided that I find the right man for me soon," Layla smiled at her sister. "Now, Layla, this is your sister's day. Today, it's all about her," Sadie Aquamarie chided her before going to Sapphire and gave her a warm embrace. "I am so proud of you, sweetie. You've grown up so fast. Seems like it was only yesterday when your father and I first saw you swim…" she whispered, smiling. Sapphire blinked back tears of joy as she and her mother embraced, Layla and Sophie joining the hug. "Mom, I love you, Dad, Layla, and Donnie so much…And I am so happy to share this day with all of you," she sighed happily.

"Let's go, Sapphire! Wouldn't want to miss your wedding," Sophie chirped. Smiling, Sapphire and her ladies left to head to Burgess Pond.

* * *

Jack had always thought Sapphire to be the most beautiful lady in the world. But seeing her walking down the aisle arm-in-arm with her father in the most gorgeous wedding gown…made him fall in love with her all over again.

As for Sapphire, she was absolutely _glowing_ when she laid eyes upon her dashing groom. Jack grinned, his teeth sparkling like freshly fallen snow, and gazed at her lovingly as Joshua handed her to him. Joshua winked at Jack and the winter spirit smiled and nodded before joining the others at the seats.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the binding of Jackson Overland Frost, Guardian of Fun, and Sapphire Aquamarie, Guardian of Equality, in holy matrimony…"

Father Time and Mother Nature smiled at the couple and motioned to Donnie to bring the rings. Grinning, Donnie brought forth the rings. Sapphire and Jack smiled at each other as they exchanged rings.

"Do you, Jackson Overland Frost, take Sapphire Aquamarie to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Father Time asked Jack. "I do," Jack smiled. "And do you, Sapphire Aquamarie, take Jackson Overland Frost to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Mother Nature asked Sapphire. "I do," Sapphire smiled right back at Jack.

"Then by the power invested in us by the Man in the Moon, we now pronounce you…"

Then the Nightmares came rushing out.

All the spirits rushed to do battle while the Guardians surrounded Jack and Sapphire. Jamie and Layla helped their fellow humans find cover.

"Why does this have to happen?" Sapphire groaned, using water from the pond to fight. "And on our wedding of all days?" Jack agreed with her, taking out his staff from under the altar ( _he made sure to have North put it there just in case something happened the day before the wedding_ ) and joined in the fight.

All of a sudden, a black hole opened underneath their feet!

Jack and Sapphire quickly held onto each other for dear life before they were sucked down underground!

"JACK!" "SAPPHIRE!"

North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy, Mother Nature, and Father Time tried to save them but they were too late…

* * *

 **Bam! Suspense! Could Pitch be the one behind this or are the Nightmares just doing this for revenge? Stay tuned!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello 2016! Be good to us all! And, now, I shall pick up from where we left off. Will Jack and Sapphire be okay? Rated T for a swear word and some stuff.**

 **NOTE: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

 **Why You Should Never Crash A Guardian Wedding**

When Jack and Sapphire came to, they found themselves surrounded by viciously snorting Nightmares. Picking up their weapons, the two Guardians stood back-to-back. "You take the ones on the left and I'll take the ones on the right?" Jack asked his bride. "First one to beat the Nightmares on their side has to do the other's chores for a week?" Sapphire asked in return. "Done," Jack agreed and they charged into battle.

Without Pitch to control them, the Nightmares had grown desperate and angry. And they had decided to target the youngest Guardians to take their rage out on. They swarmed Jack and Sapphire, kicking and tackling, but the two teenage Guardians were prepared. Five years of training had sharpened their skills. Sapphire fired water whips while Jack shot out blast after blast of ice. Then more Nightmares arrived.

"Shoot…" Jack muttered, narrowly dodging a kick from one Nightmare before hearing a shriek. Sapphire had tried to run from a couple of Nightmares but had tripped on her dress. Before she was trampled, the Guardian of Equality managed to roll out of the way at the expense of ripping her train. But then another Nightmare pinned her to the ground! "No!" Jack yelled, jumping onto the creature before it slammed its hooves onto Sapphire. The water spirit, although trapped, was still able to get her orichalcum dagger _(which she had concealed in her dress)_ and thrust it into the bucking dark horse before it threw off her groom. "Oomph!" Jack grunted as he landed on top of Sapphire, who managed to keep him away from her weapon, just as a whole herd of Nightmares descended upon them!

"We're trapped…" Jack gulped as they were surrounded. To make things worse, black sand began to wrap around them in writhing tendrils. "Jack…" Sapphire whispered fearfully. The Guardian of Fun didn't say anything, seeing the severity of the situation, before holding Sapphire close. Sapphire bit back a sob and buried her face in his chest.

At least they would die together…having said their marriage vows.

"I love you, Jack, my love…my husband…my forever…" Sapphire whispered, looking at Jack with a watery smile. Jack smiled gently at her as well. "And I love you, too, Sapphire…my love…my wife…my forever…" he whispered. Then the two of them kissed as they held each other close…and as the black sand covered them…

* * *

"Hurry!" Marina shouted as she, Baby Tooth, and Millennium flew as fast as they could, accompanied by the other Mini Fairies through the dank, dark maze that used to be Pitch's lair. The Guardians and all the spirits followed, taking down Nightmares left and right. Upon seeing a particularly large group of Nightmares up ahead, the rescue team braced themselves. That was a whole lot of Nightmares and, though they were a large group, they couldn't help but feel a bit scared.

Once they saw the Nightmares and black sand covering an unconscious Jack and an unconscious Sapphire, however, all thoughts of being scared disappeared. The Guardians and spirits were brutal and, for once, merciless in their attacks. The forces of fear could pick on them but not, _absolutely not_ , on their babies, their precious young Guardians of Fun and Equality. By the time they were done sending the Nightmares packing, Jack and Sapphire's bodies were already completely covered in black sand. "Sandy, hurry before we lose them!" Mother Nature shouted fearfully. The Guardian of Dreams used his dream sand to counter the black sand and, to everyone's relief, the fear dust turned into golden sand and fell away from the two unconscious Guardians. "Let's get them out of here, mates…" Bunny murmured while trying to comfort a weeping Tooth. Without another word, North scooped the two teenagers up and the team left the old lair of the Nightmare King. And, for good measure, they all placed a magical seal so as to prevent any Nightmares from escaping.

* * *

The sound of a grandfather clock chiming brought Jack and Sapphire out of their unconscious states. Blinking their eyes blearily, they realized that they had been changed out of their wedding attire…and were partially naked while in the same bed.

Jack face turned as red as a tomato's and he quickly covered his eyes while Sapphire startled, using the blankets to cover herself.

"What happened?" Sapphire mumbled, putting a hand to her aching head, while trying not to blush at the sight of Jack's exposed upper body. "Uh…I'm trying to remember…" Jack muttered, having developed selective amnesia upon seeing Sapphire in nothing but her underwear. Sapphire sighed and lied back down on the bed.

Then it hit her.

"Those fucking Nightmares…they crashed our wedding!" she moaned. "Ah, I remember now…" Jack muttered, lying next to her with his eyes still closed. Sapphire snorted and pried his hands away from his face. "You can look at me, you know. It's not like I'm naked or anything," she said coyly. "I know that, but I've never seen… _this_ much…" Jack mumbled, still blushing. "Always the gentleman…" Sapphire purred, snuggling next to him. While his face was still red, Jack managed to smile and wrapped his arms around her before he heard whispers coming from behind the door of the room he and Sapphire were currently in along with the sound of approaching footsteps. Quickly throwing the covers over his and Sapphire's half-naked bodies, Jack said, "Who's there?" while mentally cursing whoever had taken his staff as he couldn't find it anywhere.

The door opened and Mother Nature, Sadie, and Tooth entered. "Sweetie!" Sadie launched herself at her daughter and embraced her tightly, crying softly. "Mom…" Sapphire breathed out, hugging her mother to calm her down. Tooth, protective as ever, hovered near Jack and took his face into her hands. "You okay, Jack? Oh, dear, I think you need to brush your teeth…" the Guardian of Memories said worriedly, gently prying Jack's mouth open to see his pearly whites. "Tooth, I'm fine…" Jack said, his speech slightly garbled as the Tooth Fairy's fingers were in his mouth. Mother Nature then gave the two teens some clothes. Quickly, Jack and Sapphire went to opposite ends of the room, turned around so they wouldn't see each other, used their powers to create changing rooms of sorts, and quickly changed. Once they were decently dressed, both Guardians were given cups of sweet herbal tea.

"Can somebody please tell us how we ended up partially naked and in the same bed?" Both of them asked in unison before blushing and avoiding each other's eyes. "We wanted to take safety precautions. When we found you two, both of you were completely covered in nightmare sand. Sandy managed to counter it so we were able to save you two from being corrupted but we didn't want to take any chances. We, well, had to do what we had to do in order to make sure hence the stripping down. Luckily, not a single trace of fear or nightmare sand was on you both. As for you two being in the same bed…Bunny and the rest of the boys made a convincing argument of you two already being technically married so it was alright to have you two sharing the room," Mother Nature explained, slightly smiling at the two teenage Guardians' reactions. "Was my Dad okay with that?" Sapphire asked her mother, eyes wide. Sadie smiled a bit. "He resisted for a bit, but he gave in once he saw you two sleeping peacefully together," she replied. "I am going to kill that kangaroo…" Jack muttered, clenching his fists, as his face heated up in embarrassment.

"Oh, hush now, Jack. You and Sapphire were asleep the whole time and us ladies were the only ones present when it happened. It's a good thing Mother Nature knows as much as Sandy does when it comes to detecting traces of Pitch's sand," Tooth chided him.

Once they took all of that information in, Jack and Sapphire looked at each other and nodded. They may have said their marriage vows and were "technically married" already, but they still wanted to finish what had started.

So they gathered all of the Guardians and their guests _(Sapphire's Dad, Layla, Donnie, Jamie, Sophie, Pippa, Monty, Cupcake, Caleb and Claude were really glad to see the two awake while Sapphire's Florida Five-O friends had to physically restrain Jack to keep him from hurling himself at Bunny for a bit)_ into the room and announced their plan to continue the ceremony from where they had left off.

Sapphire was wearing a plain blue sundress while Jack was once again wearing his regular outfit but they were happy with it and asked Mother Nature and Father Time to bond them with the holy words of matrimony.

And, as luck would have had it, their room had a large open window that showed the night sky and the moon shone in all its glory, the Man in the Moon blessing the marriage with his presence.

"By the powers invested in us by the Man in the Moon, we now pronounce you two, Jack Frost and Sapphire Aquamarie, as husband and wife!" the two great Guardians announced. "You may now kiss the bride!" Millennium hooted happily.

Everyone cheered loudly, despite the cramped space, as Jack and Sapphire sealed their marriage with a kiss. It wasn't exactly the wedding they had hoped, but Jack and Sapphire didn't mind.

They were married now, happy, and more in love with each other than before…

It was perfect.

"I love you…" Jack whispered against his beloved's lips. "I love you, too…" Sapphire replied, not stopping in kissing him.

* * *

 **I plan on making the next chapter the last. Sorry, guys, but I kind of think it's best to end Ice Water with the next one-shot.**

 **But I promise that the last chapter will be good. We'll get to see Jack and Sapphire enjoy the wild ride that is married life…and maybe we'll see a few Guardian kids ;)**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


	28. Chapter 28

**Last chapter here, guys. Thank you all so much for supporting Ice Water and my ROTG stories till the very end. Love you guys :)**

 **NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ROTG**

* * *

 **Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way**

 _ **A day after the wedding…**_

"I think we did pretty good," Jack remarked as he and Sapphire stepped back to admire their new house. It was just the perfect size for a family and it was near the Burgess Pond so they could go swimming or ice skating during winter _(or whenever Jack froze the pond to his liking)_. "It's perfect," Sapphire smiled, admiring their work.

The months leading up to their wedding, Jack and Sapphire had already begun planning on where they were going to live. North, Mother Nature, and Father Time were a little sad when they heard from the two teenage Guardians their plans to move out but they understood. It was time Jack and Sapphire have their own little paradise and supported them. Naturally, both Guardians agreed on making their home near Burgess so they could visit their human friends and relatives. They had spent days and night together in studying up on how to build a home out of their magic and practiced together. When they came to Burgess Pond, Jack and Sapphire were ready and created, with their magic and some old-fashioned tools, a house made of magical ice.

They finished building the house as night fell and they were more than ready to turn in for the night.

"This is perfect…" Sapphire sighed as she and Jack lay together in bed, the moon shining through their bedroom window. "You know what else is perfect?" Jack whispered, wrapping his arms around Sapphire's slim frame. The Guardian of Equality smiled upon feeling that warm feeling in her gut and pressed her body closer to Jack's. "What else is perfect?" she whispered, already beginning to take Jack's hooded sweatshirt off. Jack smirked, pressing his lips to Sapphire's neck and trailing kisses up and down. " _You_ …" he whispered and captured Sapphire's lips with his own, making his wife moan in bliss.

The Man in the Moon made sure to dim his lights and let the stars take over momentarily as the newly - wedded Guardian couple consummated their marriage.

* * *

 _ **Two years later…**_

Two years of being married and Jack and Sapphire hadn't changed a bit. They were still immortal, still loving their jobs as the Guardians of Fun and Equality, hung out with their friends be they spirits or humans, remained very close to their Guardian family…and were still madly in love with each other.

They watched Jamie, Sophie, Layla, Donnie, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, and Claude grow, finish their education, get jobs, and start families of their own. Then, one day…something wonderful happened.

Sapphire had been feeling a bit funny for the past few weeks, having had something that clearly looked like morning sickness to her mother. Sadie, Sapphire's mom, decided to buy her a pregnancy test kit and they found out something incredible.

Sapphire was pregnant.

You can imagine how happy everyone was. Layla and Donnie were giddy with the realization that they were going to be aunt and uncle. Sadie and Joshua were thrilled at the thought of becoming grandparents. North, Tooth, Bunny _(who tried and failed to tease Jack about becoming a daddy)_ , Sandy, Mother Nature, Father Time, Marina, Baby Tooth, and Millennium were all so excited.

But nobody was more excited or extremely happy than Jack when Sapphire told him.

"Manny, oh God, this is…! This is the next best thing to ever happen to me! We're going to have a baby! We're going to be parents! And…I'm going to be a father! _I'M GONNA BE A DAD!_ " Jack had crowed, causing a happy flurry of snowflakes to erupt in the air as he flew around in giddy circles over his wife's head. Sapphire laughed as her husband came back down and happily spun her around in his arms and pressed kisses to her still flat stomach. "What do you think our baby's going to be like?" she asked him, her deep blue eyes shining. Jack looked up at her, his icy blue eyes showing nothing but love and tenderness. "He or she will have our big hearts, your immeasurable kindness and fairness…and maybe a little of my mischief. One thing's for certain, though, Saph…we are going to love them so much…" he smiled at her. "Yeah, they're going to feel so loved that they might even get sick of us," Sapphire joked. "Or, at the very least, beg us to give them time outs like normal parents," Jack laughed as they celebrated the good news with everyone else.

* * *

 _ **Nine months later…**_

"Mate, calm down. You're making a bloody blizzard here!" Bunny patted the teen's back to calm him down as snowflakes rained down from the ceiling. Sandy had been downing several cups of eggnog like it was coffee to stay awake while Joshua, Sapphire's father, North, Father Time, Layla, Jamie _(whom Layla had married)_ , Donnie, and Sophie _(the two of them had begun to date in the middle of their high school years)_ sat on the couches and chairs with tense looks on their faces. Jack was standing near the door to Santoff Claussen's infirmary, fidgeting, anxiously waiting.

Sapphire had gone into labor nearly 36 hours ago and, after Jack had rushed her to Santoff Claussen, had been screaming in pain every now and then ever since. Jack wanted to come in but Sadie, Mother Nature, and Tooth had told him to stay put. The three ladies would take turns in popping out of the infirmary every now and then to give them updates but, now, they hadn't come out and Sapphire was still screaming.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! I'm going in!" Jack exclaimed and grabbed the door handle before yelping as North pulled him back. "Jack, we must give Sapphire her time and privacy! Trust me, you do not want to see a baby come out of his mama's womb!" the Guardian of Wonder told him sternly. "My wife needs me! I can't leave her or the baby alone!" Jack protested, flailing his arms and legs about. "My boy, Sapphire is not alone. The women are there to help her," Father Time said calmly. Joshua helped Jack calm down and steered him towards the couch. "Don't worry, Jack. It's perfectly normal for a first-time father to freak out. I remember when Sadie was giving birth to Sapphire…I was a nervous wreck the minute she told me she was having contractions," he nervously laughed to his son-in-law. Jack managed to crack a smile before wincing as he heard Sapphire scream rather loudly.

Then…the shrill cries of a baby were heard…

Just when Jack thought he would really lose it, Sapphire screamed again and, this time, he and everyone else outside heard words mixed in with the screams.

"Holy Manny…TWINS! I'm having _twins!_ "

"Twins?" Bunny repeated, ears standing straight up on his head. "Twins?" North and Father Time both muttered in shock. "Twins?" Joshua, Layla, and Donnie gasped. Sandy spelled out _TWINS?_ In big sand letters. Jack just sat there, numb with shock, before murmuring, " _Twins…?_ " and fell out of the couch in a dead faint.

Jack came to a couple of hours later when he felt North gently slapping his face. Dazed, the Guardian of Fun looked up at the Guardian of Wonder's big blue eyes. "Sapphire…baby…No, twins…how long was I out? Are they okay?" he murmured woozily.

"You were out for about…eh…four hours. You gave Sapphire plenty of time to recover strength. Now, Jack… _are you ready to meet your children?_ "

At his adoptive father's words, Jack readily stood up. With North keeping him steady, Jack entered the infirmary. Once he saw Sapphire, sitting up on the bed, looking exhausted but radiant and holding two little bundles of joy…Jack felt like his heart were ready to burst with pure love and happiness. Sapphire smiled a tired smile as her husband arrived and sat next to her on the bed. She was bone tired, looked like a mess, yet she couldn't be any happier. "Hi…"she whispered as Jack tenderly helped her clean her sweaty, reddened face. "Hi, babe…" Jack whispered and gently kissed her cheek.

A small cry directed the two Guardians' attention to one of the two bundles, wrapped in ocean blue blankets, and they both smiled. "Our daughter…" Sapphire whispered to Jack. The Guardian of Fun peered into the blankets and felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of a precious baby girl with downy brown hair, much like Sapphire's old brown hair, and eyes so piercingly icy blue they took the rest of his breath away. Jack watched, his own icy blue eyes welling up with tears of joy, as his daughter…his little princess…gazed at him with a curious look. The little baby girl, then, gurgled and lightly kicked at the other bundle, the one wrapped in ice blue blankets, that squirmed and another gurgle answered back. "Our son…" Sapphire whispered, showing Jack their baby boy. Jack withheld his tears and focused his still watering eyes on his son, an equally sweet thing with the same icy blue eyes and white blond hair that he guessed was from his side of the family _(he had a distant uncle on his mother's side that had white blond hair)_ , who was happily wriggling about in his blankets and waving his chubby arms up at him.

After seeing both of his children for the first time, Jack finally cried. He couldn't help it as he buried his face in Sapphire's sweaty neck. He was just so happy.

"I love you three…so much…" Jack breathed out tearfully. "I love you three, too…" Sapphire smiled. The baby boy and baby girl both gurgled and reached out their chubby hands to them. That's when Jack and Sapphire both knew that their lives were never going to be the same again. They were now parents, teachers, protectors, and…Guardians…of two sweet and innocent children.

 _Their_ two sweet and innocent children.

"We are never going to get a decent night's sleep ever again…" Jack chuckled as he cradled their daughter in his arms. "Nor are we ever going to have a moment of privacy with these two once they learn how to crawl," Sapphire giggled as their son suckled. "Yeah…but I wouldn't have it any other way," Jack grinned as his baby girl grabbed at his finger. "I wouldn't have it any other way either," Sapphire sighed happily before she and her husband decided to let the waiting visitors in.

* * *

 _ **Eight years later…**_

"Moooooooooommmm! Daaaaaaaaaad!"

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

Jack and Sapphire, Guardians of Fun and Equality and married for ten years, awoke to a new day with the sound of their two children screaming as they ran into their room. Seven-year-old fraternal twins, Syrena Emma Frost and Ronin Jamie Frost, saw that their parents had yet to get up from bed and quickly clambered onto the blankets to greet them. "Kids, it's still early…" Jack groaned but couldn't stop himself from smiling as he was subjected to hugs and kisses along with his wife. "Good morning, Syrena. Good morning, Ronin," Sapphire giggled as her children laughed and played with the pillows.

"Mom! Dad! Sy' and I woke up this morning and guess what? Guess what?" Ronin giggled as he playfully fought with his sister when she heard him call her ' _Sy_ ', a nickname she so detested, and let her make the announcement. "We finally got our magic to work! Look!" Saying this, Syrena conjured up a light rain shower accompanied with snowflakes in the air and Jamie, in turn, added more snow to the mix.

Jack and Sapphire both sat up in bed, positively beaming with pride, as their children talked animatedly of how they were going to improve and how they would become Guardians like them.

"Well, then, we better get started on breakfast! You two will need plenty of energy for your training today!" Sapphire smiled and led her children out the room. Then Jack, upon seeing that Syrena had performed both water and ice magic, took Ronin aside.

"Ronin, I need to ask you something important and I want you to be honest with me, okay?" he asked his seven-year-old son. "Sure, Dad, ask away," Ronin nodded. Jack took in his son's features. He looked so much like him that Jack often wondered if kids would mistake Ronin to be him when he grew older. "I saw your magic. It was powerful and it was amazing. Your sister…she was able to use water _and_ ice magic. Are you jealous of your sister?" Jack gently asked him. Ronin pursed his lips and thought about it. Then, he smiled. "No, Dad. I love using ice magic and I don't mind if I don't have Mom's water magic. And I think Sy' is much better at it anyway," Ronin answered, giving his Dad a hug.

Relieved at his son's answer, Jack scooped him up into his arms and carried him out of the room so they could help Sapphire and Syrena with breakfast.

No sooner than they finished breakfast did the happy family head outside to begin their Guardian training.

* * *

 _ **Eight more years later…**_

Syrena and Ronin soon grew up to become Guardians just like their parents.

Syrena Emma Frost became the Guardian of Trust as she was, by nature, a trustworthy person. She took after her mother, inheriting her long brown hair from when she was still mortal, and had her father's icy blue eyes. She had mastered her powers over water, ice, and snow and used them to help her parents in managing the tides and spread winter to the world. For her outfit, Syrena wore a blue knee length skirt, white shirt paired with an icy blue corset, and a seashell pendant around her neck. Being playful as she was trustworthy, Syrena chose to forego shoes like her father and was always seen barefoot.

Ronin Jamie Frost became the Guardian of Loyalty for he never turned his back on his friends and family. With only his white blond hair slightly setting him apart, Ronin looked just like his father and had the same pale skin. He, too, was a master in his own power over the ice and snow and often accompanied his father around the world to spread winter. Like Jack, Ronin was a notorious prankster and his Uncle Bunny could attest to that. As for his clothes, Ronin wore blue jeans, blue sneakers, a white shirt, and a dark blue vest.

Both of them needed no weapon and could use their powers easily. Now they stood side by side, holding each other's hands, as they took the Guardian Oath while their proud parents watched.

"Will you two, Syrena Emma Frost and Ronin Jamie Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your lives their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all the we will ever be?" Mother Nature and Father Time asked them both.

Grinning, Syrena and Ronin glanced at their parents who smiled back.

"We will."

As they celebrated their children's initiation into Guardians, Jack and Sapphire felt like they were most blessed. Their lives, honestly, were far from ordinary however.

But they wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Well, that's it, guys! Last chapter. I hope you guys liked it :)**

 **And, seriously, I want to thank each and every one of you for supporting Jack and Sapphire. Or, as I'd like to say in the shipping universe…Ice Water :D Many thanks and lots of love!**

 **-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
